Triple Threat
by hannah.grahamlecter
Summary: A fanfiction about my greys OC Maria Richardson and Arizona starting a family together
1. Chapter 1

6th October 2016/

—

After coming out of a surgery and losing a long term patient to going to the loo and finding she had got her period, meaning she wasn't pregnant. It was fair to say that Maria was having a pretty bad day. She tried to fight back her tears, although knew she couldn't for long so went to tell the resident on her service to cover her for the rest of the day before going into her office - barley making it through the door before the tears started to fall.

She laid herself down on the her couch and wrapped a blanket over her body. Trying to find some comfort in the warmth. Not that it helped much. The tears still fell.

About an hour later Arizona came in, after paging her and having her not respond for a good 20 minutes she knew something must be up. "Maria?" She asked gently, entering her office. "Are you not feeling well?" She asked, not yet noticing she was crying.

Maria just laid there in silence and curled herself up some more. "Hey... Sweetheart. Speak to me." She was warm in her approach and walked over to the couch, sitting beside her and slowly reached out to rub her back. Not sure whether or not she wanted the attention.

"I'm just having a really bad day." She replied through the tears.

"Oh sweetheart." She rubbed her back, knowing now that she would allow her to. "What happened?"

"I'm not pregnant." She said sadly, crying even harder after saying it.

"Oh. Well it's alright. We can try again, I could carry it or we could adopt?" She suggested. Knowing that they had gone through several sessions of IVF and all of them had failed, although they could not find a reason why.

"It's not alright Arizona." She sobbed. "We're getting old, how many years do we actually have left to have a healthy baby and for their to actually be a good chance of it being healthy!" She shouted, getting angry through her upset.

Arizona just sat in silence for a moment not wanting to make her hurt anymore and continued to rub her back. "I know sweetheart, I know. It worries me too." She replied. "Let's get you home and we'll get you off all the hormones for a while before we think about trying again."

"Thanks Arizona." She responded, the cries a bit softer now. "I love you."

"Good. Because I love you too." She replied, helping her up off the couch and walking with her to the car.

After getting her in, she tucked her up into bed and stroked her face. "I'm going to head back to work now."

"Arizona."

"What sweetheart?"

"Can you stay? I understand if you can't but I could really do with the company."

"Oh. Of course I can stay, I'll just phone Karev and tell him to cover for me." She responded, getting out her phone and calling him. "I can stay by your side for as long as you need me to."

"Thanks. You make me feel better."

"I'm glad Sweetheart." She responded, getting into bed next to her and allowing Maria to cuddle herself Into her body and get herself comfortable before wrapping her arm round her back to comfort her and turning the TV on with the remote with her other arm, knowing that it might help to soothe Maria some more.

Maria calmed down a bit from being surrounded by Arizona's warmth. "Thank you for staying." She said before getting herself up to go to the loo.

"That's fine sweetheart." She responded, staying in bed waiting for her to come back.

"You can go back to work now if you want. I'm going to take a nap and then write up some research so I'll be fine." She suggested, feeling like she was being a burden on Arizona.

"You sure?" She asked, Maria still looked really down and she didn't really want to leave her like this.

"I'm sure." Maria confirmed, trying to be brave and not cry again. She was sure a nap and a bit of work would make her feel better.

"Okay, well just give me a call if you want me home." Arizona gave Maria a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I love you." She replied before heading back to the hospital.

Maria sighed, the depression and loneliness swarmed over her once again once Arizona had gone and she'd got herself comfortable in bed. The nap wasn't going to happen then. She could at least push through and write up some research though... Maybe it'd make her feel better.

Not that she got very far. She didn't really get anywhere. The tears were meaning she was working really slowly and her brain just couldn't concentrate on the task at hand. She looked at the clock and sighed. 4:38. It would be another two hours until Arizona got back home and that would be if she hadn't been caught up in any traumas. Best case scenario.

Oh how she needed Arizona right now. Her warm comforting touch and her soft, gentle voice. Reassuring her that it'd be okay and reminding her that she was loved. Not that it would mean she would phone her, because Arizona's work was important and she felt bad for taking her away from it already that day.

She struggled through some more work for another hour then made dinner for Arizona, so she could heat it up when she was home. Maria decided she would pass on dinner tonight. She didn't really feel like eating, not that Arizona would approve of that. She was always trying to get Maria to eat more, especially after she'd lost weight over the last couple of months.

Then she decided to curl herself back into bed, and accompanied herself with season 1 of hart of Dixie to try and cheer her up a little. Or at least enough for her to be able to kid Arizona that she was fine.

When Arizona arrived home all she could hear was the gentle hum of the TV from upstairs. She went into the kitchen and found dinner, she decided to put it in the microwave to heat while she went upstairs to check on Maria. "Hello beautiful wife." She greeted, sitting beside her. "Feeling any better?"

The tears flooded, Maria tried to control them but she couldn't.

"No?" Arizona asked, and rubbed the back of her unresponsive wife. "It'll all be okay sweetheart. It'll be okay." She reassured and continued to run her back until she could tell her tears had calmed down. "I'm going to eat my dinner and then I'll be back. Do you want anything?"

"Just a glass of water." Maria responded.

"Okay, I can do that." Arizona gave her a kiss on the cheek before going downstairs.

For the rest of the night they both just snuggled in bed and watched TV, Arizona knowing that that was what was best for Maria right now and desperately wanting a smiling wife again.


	2. Chapter 2

/9th October 2016/

A couple of days later Maria realised her period had finished. That was definitely strange. Her periods we're normally 8 days, this had barley been three "Arizona." She tried to awaken her gently.

"Maria? Please don't say you want more sex." She responded tiredly. She had been horny after she got over her little moment of upset a few days ago.

"No. I don't. I think I might be pregnant."

"Wow! That's great!" Arizona was more awake now. "Wait I thought you had your period?"

"I did, but it's finished now and I didn't have any cramps or anything... So maybe..." She trailed off. "But don't get your hopes up. It's probably not."

"Okay, I won't." Let's go down to OB at lunch and get blood work and an ultrasound. She suggested.

"Sure. We need to get up." Maria groaned, she had been so tired lately.

"Really? Can't we just have another 5 minutes?" Arizona asked.

"No. It'll be harder then. Come on. We can shower together if you get up now." Maria got herself out of bed and pulled up her wife, carrying her to the bathroom, so they could both shower as his saved her putting her prosthetic on for a bit longer.

"Maria, I love you."

"Thats good because I love you too." She responded and caressed Arizona's prefect breasts. "I would kill for breasts like yours." She commented, her being near enough flat chested.

"I know you would, but yours are gorgeous too." She replied, also caressing her wife's breasts.

After their shower they realised they were now actually running a bit late. Maria put Arizona's prosthetic on for her, despite being In a rush she still took great care over making sure it would be as comfortable as it could be for her.

After that they grabbed themselves a banana each and went to work, deciding they could buy coffee there to save the time of brewing it at home.

"Someone's perky today." Karev teased, after calling Maria for a consult with a child who had recently had tonsillitis turned quinsy. "You and Robbins been active lately?" He asked.

"Very." She responded. "But I'll spare you the details." She paused. "That's not why I'm perky though."

"So why are you perky?" He asked.

"That Karev, is none of your business." She responded as they entered the patients room.

"This is Dr Richardson, she will be examining you further to see whether or not you could benefit from surgery."

"Hello." She greeted, and looked at the patients chart before examining her. By looks of it she had a burst abscess, it would be best to go in and remove that along with the tonsils, seeing as this was a patient with a long history of recurrent tonsillitis. She told the mom her plan of action and then ordered an intern to book her an OR for that afternoon. She had a pretty light surgical day which meant that she could squeeze this one in on the same day.

At lunch Maria went to find Arizona before they went down to OB together to get an ultrasound and some blood work. Arizona held Maria's hand tightly as one of the OB's put the gel on Maria's stomach and performed the ultrasound. "Your having triplets. By the looks of this your about 6 weeks."

"Wow triplets!" She exclaimed, shocked and worried about how to deal with triplets.

"Yep. Triplets." The OB paused. "Symptoms can be a lot worse with multiples so fatigue is to be expected, if The morning sickness gets unbearable we can prescribe you some pills to help calm it down and they won't hurt the baby." She reassured.

"I can't believe we're having triplets!" Arizona was too shocked and also scared, being a foetal surgeon she knew quite a bit about pregnancies and things that lead to high risk pregnancies. Triplets was one of them.

"Neither can I." Maria responded, hugging and kissing her wife. "I have surgery now, I'll see you tonight." She replied happily.

"Alright sweetheart. I'll be finished at 7 tonight so if you finish before feel free to go home and get some rest."

"I'll wait Ari. I don't finish till 6:30 anyway." She responded, before going to perform surgery on the little girl she saw earlier.

Once they we're home that night Maria went straight to bed after finishing her dinner, giving Arizona a kiss beforehand. "Night."

"Going to bed already?"

"Yeah I'm tired and we have be out at 6 tomorrow." She reminded.

"Ugh. If only there was room in the hospital budget for a hotel. Then we wouldn't have to leave so damn early."

"I know Ari." She replied. "Do you think Alex will actually make the train on time?"

"Probably not." She responded. "At Least if he doesn't it'll just be me and you and we can have a girls day."

"That would be nice." She responded, before going up to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

/10th - 11th October 2016/

"Wake up Maria." Arizona said, running her fingers through her hair.

Maria groaned and rolled over. "I'm tired Ari."

"I know, but we need to get going."

"Ugh. Really?" She groaned again.

"Yes Ria. Come on. I'll let you put my prosthetic on again." She responded, knowing how much she liked to care for Arizona.

"Really?"

"Yes. You make it almost comfortable. I actually like it when you put it on."

"Oh that's good." She replied. "Okay, I'm getting up now." She verbalised and first put on Arizona's prosthetic before getting herself ready.

"You look tired sweetheart." Arizona said,looking at Maria once they had left the house and were now at the train station waiting for Alex.

"I am." She grumbled. Why won't you let me have a coffee?" She asked, watching Arizona drink hers.

"Because your having triplets. You know as well as I do that you need to cut down on the caffeine."

"I know..." She sighed, just as Alex came running over to the platform also with a coffee in hand.

"I'm not late." He said, knowing that they both expected him to miss the train.

"Good." Maria replied. "God I could kill for some coffee." She mentioned, it was even harder being surrounded by two of them drinking coffee.

"Why don't you get some then?" He asked. "There's still time before the trains due."

"She's not aloud coffee Karev." Arizona clarified.

"Why not?" He asked, confused at this new development.

"Because." She paused and looked at Maria to see if she would be okay with her telling him.

"We're expecting." Maria said. "Triplets."

A look of shock and amazement came over Karev's face. "Wow! You two are finally getting that family you want."

"Yes we are." Arizona replied smiling. "But you can't tell anyone else yet. We want to wait until she's a bit further along."

"Okay, okay. You've got me sworn to secrecy." He promised. "Triplets?"'

"That's was I said Karev." Maria replied. "Three babies, don't tell me I have to explain that to you."

"Oh no, you don't. I know what triplets are Maria."

"Good I'm glad. If you didn't you wouldn't really be a very good peds surgeon would you?" She teased.

"Someone's still got some perkiness." He came back.

"Well I'm happy Karev. I'm actually happy for once because me and Ari are starting a family."

"Yeah. Let Maria be perky Karev, please. She's not normally like this."

"Oh I will, it's just very strange." He replied, having only seen a perky Maria on very few occasions before.

When the train came they all got on and found a seat so all three of them could sit together. Arizona and Maria sat next to each other, Maria by the window and Alex was opposite. Alex fell asleep once the train had been going for a while and Maria laughed. "I would love to be able to sleep so easily." She told Arizona.

"Same here." She replied "but the caffeine has me wide awake now anyway."

"Alright for some." She grumbled.

"Oh come on, it'll be worth it for three healthy babies."

"Yeah it will. I just miss coffee already."

Once they'd arrived at their destination Maria was feeling really lightheaded although she was trying to hide it from Alex because he would probably tease her.

"Arizona." She said quietly once they were out of the train station.

"What's wrong?" She asked, Maria did have a pale tone to her face, she was naturally pale but it was paler than usual. "I need something to eat, do we have time to stop somewhere before the conference starts?"

"Sure. I was planning on getting another coffee at Starbucks anyway."

"God you tease." She replied.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'll get you a hot chocolate." She replied and put her arm around Maria as they walked.

"That would be lovely Arizona." She replied.

"Good, I know how much you like your hot chocolate." She replied as they all went into Starbucks. Arizona ordered, deciding she could pay for all of them for this time, she got her and Karev a coffee each and Maria a hot chocolate and a cinnamon bun."

"Here we are love. Hopefully the sugar will make you feel better." Knowing how easily lightheaded Maria had been getting lately.

"Yeah, it should." She replied as they walked the rest of the way to the conference.

Fortunately they only needed to be there for the Morning so at lunch they went to a restaurant to get some food, which Alex paid for and then went shopping after. Dragging Alex round Christmas shopping was quite fun.

"Really girls. Zola will like that elsa doll just as much as the other!" He exclaimed, not sure what all the fuss was about in deciding upon the perfect present for all of their friends and respective families.

"We're women Alex. We want it to be perfect." Arizona tried to explain.

"I can see that." He replied. He still didn't understand it.

They walked round the shops for a little longer until Maria started to feel a familiar pain in her stomach. "Arizona..." She said wanting to get her attention.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel sick." She replied. "Can we start heading home?"

"Oh of course, morning sickness?" She asked.

"I guess so. I haven't really had any before now though."

"Oh, well it can start at any time." She said, if you need to be sick don't worry about it, we'll sit by the loo on the train." She reassured her, "Karev. Maria's getting morning sickness so we're heading home now."

"Thank god, no more shopping with you girls." He exclaimed.

"Oh come on. It wasn't that bad." Maria responded, laughing.

"Really Maria, you would never understand." He responded. "You feeling okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, but a bit nauseous." She replied.

On the train on the way back Maria rested her head on Arizona's shoulder and tried to take her mind off of the constant nausea in her stomach. "Maria, go be sick if you need to." She said. She could tell she was trying to hold it in.

That second Maria bolted to the loo on the train, Arizona and Karev could both hear her vomiting. "She okay?" Alex asked.

"I don't know..." Arizona had never heard Maria throw up like she was now hearing.

"Shall I go check on her or you?" He asked, feeling a bit concerned about his friend.

"She might like to be left alone while she vomits, but you can check on her if you like." She responded. Knowing that Maria wasn't always forthcoming to hair holding and back rubbing.

"Maria?" Karev asked, knocking on the door. "Everything okay in there?"

"Alex. I can't stop throwing up." She coughed and then he heard her vomit again.

"Do you want me to come in? Or Arizona?" He asked.

"No. I'll be fine, there's not really enough room." She replied.

"Okay, just come out when your ready." He told her and went to sit back down. "She's not well." He told Arizona.

"I can hear that." She replied sadly. Not liking to have her wife be suffering.

When Maria came out she sat on Arizona's lap and cuddled herself into her warm body. This was a definite sign of how ill she was feeling. Maria wasn't the most cuddly of people.

"Oh sweetheart. You won't be so sick for long." She replied, morning sickness normally lasted until week 12 and 14 at the latest.

"I know I won't be." She replied. "Can we just cuddle when we're home."

"Of course. I want to buy some cake on the way back if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah that's fine." She replied.

"Maybe have a little sleep?" Arizona suggested.

"If I sleep now I won't later." She replied, knowing it would be better for her to stay awake.

"Oh alright." She replied and rubbed her back to try and give her as much comfort as possible. "Is this alright?" She asked.

"Yeah. That's perfect Ari."

The next morning Arizona woke to find her wife not in bed next to her. She probably went to work early, knowing she had trouble sleeping the night before. She decided to call her just to check she was okay.

"Morning Arizona." She answered.

"Morning sweetheart, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Not too bad. I've been a bit sick but I'm fine." She reassured. "You working today?"

"Yeah, I'm just about to head in." She responded. "You try to go home early." She suggested, being really caring towards her wife.

"I will Ari. Don't worry." She replied. "I have a consult now, I'll talk later."

"Alright lovely. See you at work." She replied just before Maria hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

/19th-24th October 2016/

Going into the 8th week of her pregnancy Maria's morning sickness was bad. She went home early twice in the week, and she hadn't been sleeping well because she'd been feeling so sick which really hadn't helped for her mood.

"Amelia just please leave me alone!" She shouted after being woken up from her nap.

"You know the interns are scared of you." She replied. Maria had been so moody in the last week.

"Good because they're useless!" She continued shouting and then uncontrollably cried.

"Maria?" Amelia asked, not really sure how to handle the situation she had found herself in. "What's wrong."

"Being pregnant with triplets! That's what's wrong!"

"Oh..." Amelia was shocked. "Wow! Maria congrats!" She exclaimed.

"Oh god I shouldn't have told you that. Not yet."

"It's fine. I won't tell anyone else..." She replied. "Was it planned, I'm assuming it was... I mean unless your bi?"

"We've been trying for a while... It was planned. It's just harder than I thought it would be and no, I'm not bi Amelia."

"Do you want to go back to sleep?" She asked, " I can leave you be and put a sign up to tell all the other attendings to be quiet."

"That would be nice, what's the time?" She asked.

"12:30."

"Okay. Well I'll nap for another hour then." She responded, not having a surgery until two and she had handed her consults over to the new attending before she went to take a nap.

"Sure. Hope you feel better after." She wished, before writing up the sign, and stocking it up on the door and going back to doing some work.

Maria went back to sleep and felt not much better once she woke, but it would have to do.

Coming back onto the ENT ward to get her patient for surgery, Maria felt like death. No doubt did she look like death too. "You okay Ria?" Jackson asked, seeing her walk slowly down the hallway. "I could do your surgery if you need me to?" He offered.

"I'll be fine Jackson. I'm just pregnant." She told him.

"Oh congrats!" He exclaimed "April didn't get this sick though. Are you sure your okay?" He asked.

"Yes I'm sure. I'm having triplets so everything's three times worse than is normal."

"Wow, triple congrats!" He exclaimed before pausing. "Guessing you won't be scheduling the breast implant surgery with me for at least another 9 months."

"No Jackson, I won't." She had remembered bringing up the idea with him a couple of weeks ago.

Maria had a strange cramping in her belly throughout the surgery and it just wasn't going away. She couldn't shake it. She was sure something was wrong with her triplets.

Going down to OB, she fortunately ran into Arizona who had just finished a consult. "Maria? Are the triplets okay?" Arizona was panicked.

"I'm not sure. I'm cramping badly, can you give me an ultrasound?"

"Of course I can my beautiful wife." She responded, taking her into a room to do the ultrasound. "The triplets are fine." She reassured. "The cramping could be caused by the morning sickness. I'm going to prescribe you some medication and I'm going to be your doctor throughout this pregnancy if we can't get Addison back to Seattle." Arizona had decided she was the best one to be taking care of her pregnant wife.

"Thanks Ari." She replied, getting herself up. "I'm going to go home." She told her.

"Okay. See you around 7?"

"Sure Ari, I'll do dinner. See ya."


	5. Chapter 5

/25th-26th October 2015/

The couple were busy packing their things to head to England early the next morning. They we're to catch the 5am flight which would get them to Maria's dads at 7pmgmt. "Are you excited?" Maria asked. Arizona had never been over the England to see her dad the only time they'd met was at the wedding.

"Yes I'm excited. Just a little worried about the long flight." She confided in her wife, who knew this would be a problem and who was shocked when Arizona said yes to coming. For that very reason.

"It'll be okay. I'll probably sleep for some of the flight, but wake me if you get scared and you can always squeeze my hand." She knew flying had been hard for her wife since the plane crash.

"Thanks Maria, I know you'll look after me." She replied and gave her wife a passionate kiss. "Can we finish packing later?" She asked, feeling in the mood for something else.

"Oh of course we can." She replied, knowing what Arizona was getting at and passionately kissed her wife back, pushing her down onto the floor, slowly working her tongue down Arizona's body.

The next morning they both got up early to make the plane, they sat at the back, Maria nearest the aisle and Arizona next to her. While preparing for take off Arizona clutched Maria's hand tightly. "Arizona, it will be okay." She told her calmly.

"I'm starting to panic Ria."

"I know... I know... Just squeeze my hand and take deep breaths." She advised.

Arizona took deep breaths and tightly squeezed Maria's hand, she also decided to close her eyes so she could focus on her breathing which would hopefully help calm her. It worked for a while. Maria had fallen asleep within the first half an hour, Arizona just looked at her, unable to sleep herself. Knowing that waking her wouldn't be good unless she was really panicking. Maria was expecting triplets. She needed all the rest she could get.

Her bladder started to fill and she could feel it, about 8 hours into the flight she was getting desperate and decided to wake Maria who was somehow still sleeping. "Maria" Arizona said, waking her wife.

"Arizona what's wrong?" She asked, she had only been half asleep.

"I need the loo and I'm scared." She confessed.

"Oh dear. Do you want me to come, I need to go anyway." She replied.

"No. I'm just scared to stand while we're flying." She said.

"Okay, well try to hold it if you can." Maria said, before getting up to use the loo herself.

"I'm really desperate Ria." She said once Maria had sat back down.

"Oh Ari, can you hold it for an hour?" She asked, wanting to know the extent of the predicament she was in.

"I'm not sure. I'll try." She said, shuffling around in her seat a bit.

"Okay, well I have a change of clothes in my hand luggage so if you can't you can always change into my stuff." She said and talked to her, to help take her mind off of her aching bladder.

The jolt of the flight landing caused Arizona to leak enough of urine to show through her pants. she knew then that she was fighting a losing battle. "Ria." She said quietly.

"Sweetheart?" She asked, looking at her, she really did look like she was in pain.

"If I stand I will wet myself." She said.

"Oh? Well your going to have to stand, so how about we wait for everyone else to get off so not as many people see." She suggested.

"That would be good Ria." She replied, while they waited for everyone to get off the plane before they got up themselves. "Oh god Ria." The urine started to flood her pants the second she stood up, just as she thought it would.

"It's fine Ari. It's fine." She reassured, knowing how embarrassing this was for her.

They went into the nearest toilet so she could get herself changed and then went through passport control and to collect bags before getting their hire car for the days they were in England. "Do you want me to drive Ari?" Maria offered.

"Sure, that would be good." Arizona agreed, she hadn't slept at all on the plane so she was really tired.

"Try to sleep in the car. The journeys around an hour." She said.

"I'll try." She responded as they both got in.

"Ari?" She asked, shaking her a little once they'd arrived at her dads house.

"Are we there?" She asked.

"Yes. We're here." Maria responded, helping her wife up out of the car.

"Ria!" Her dad greeted, giving her a big hug at the door.

"I missed you daddy." She hugged him back. "Where's Holly?" She asked, wondering where her step mom was.

"She's having a lie down. I don't think she's feeling too well."

"Oh. The chemo getting to her?" She asked, knowing that she had recently been diagnosed with breast cancer.

"Yeah. Think so, although she hates to admit it."

"Sounds like her." Maria responded.

"Yeah. I'll call her down now you two have arrived." He said. "I've done a roast for dinner, is that alright?"

"Perfect dad." She said, releasing the hug. Arizona and Maria then went to drop their bags off in their room and downstairs to the dining room, knowing dinner was pretty much ready.

After dinner Holly went up to bed and Arizona and Maria cuddled up on a sofa while Maria's dad sat on the other one. They had the TV on although Arizona wasn't paying much attention to it, being half asleep. "Shall we go to bed?" Maria asked her an hour later.

"Can we?" She asked.

"Of course Ari don't be silly." She responded pausing. "We're going to bed daddy." Maria said, getting up from the comfortable position on the sofa.

"Okay, night girls." He replied. "Get a good sleep."

"Night daddy." Maria said.

"Night Harvey." Arizona followed.


	6. Chapter 6

/27th - 28th October 2016/

The couple awoke slowly the next morning to the smell of something cooking. "God do I love my dad." Maria said.

"He making breakfast?" She asked.

"Yep. I think he's doing pancakes."

"I love pancakes."

The couple then got themselves out of bed and dressed before going downstairs.

"Morning Ria, morning Arizona." Harvey greeted. He was at the stove, frying a batch of pancakes.

"Daddy we have something exciting to share with you and Holly at breakfast." She told him.

"Good thing I've done us all pancakes. We can celebrate." He did wonder what this news could be.

"Me and Arizona are expecting triplets." She told them both.

"Oh congrats Ria!" Her dad exclaimed. "I knew I'd get to be a grandfather one day."

"Congrats the two of you." Holly said, glad she was also going to have grandkids.

"What are you girls planning on doing today?" Harvey asked.

"We're going to see granddaddy and then we'll shop and I'll give Ari a tour of the city." She said.

"Have fun girls." He said. "What time to do want to go out for dinner tonight?"

"6:00" Maria responded. "If that's alright with you two?"

"Yeah. That's great." Holly replied. "I'm normally in bed by 8 these days so that would be good."

After breakfast they headed over to Maria's grandfathers house. She greeted him with a big hug and introduced him to Arizona seeing as they had never met before. "Say hello to my gorgeous Arizona granddaddy. And Arizona say hello to my grandad Edward."

They all went to sit down in the living room. Maria and her grandad caught up and him and Arizona got to know each other. "Grandaddy. I'm expecting triplets." She finally told him.

"Congratulations Maria!" He exclaimed. "Triplets is pretty impressive."

"Thank you granddaddy. Me and Ari we're shocked ourselves." She replied.

"Well good luck girls." He replied, knowing that multiple pregnancies could be dangerous as he was also a surgeon.

"Thankyou granddaddy." She replied, smiling. "We're going to get going now. Take care." She said.

"Will do. You girls take care too. It was nice meeting you Arizona. Now I understand all of the amazing things Maria says about you."

"It was nice meeting you too Edward." Arizona replied. "Bye."

"Where are you taking me?" Arizona asked Maria once they'd left her granddads.

"Just for a walk around the city sweetie and we can go shopping. I want to buy some maternity clothes while I have some time."

"Okay darling. That sounds fun." She replied, glad she was getting some time just with her wife.

"I thought you'd like that idea." Maria put her arm around Arizona as they walked into the city centre.

They spent a couple of hours shopping, getting Maria some maternity clothes and she also decided to buy Arizona a Cambridge university hoodie that was matching to hers. They the. Went for a tour guided by Maria, she showed her all the student dogs and some other parts of the city she had grown up in and resided in until she was 21.

"It's so beautiful here." Arizona mused as they we're walking back to Maria's dads.

"I know sweetie, it really is." Maria really loved Cambridge, it was part of why she decided to stay home and study instead of venturing somewhere away.

For dinner they decided to go down to the eagle, which was pub pretty much on the campus of Maria's old Cambridge college and the one her father was a fellow at.

"What's good?" Arizona asked them all, not sure what to pick off the menu.

"Well I'm having a burger." Maria responded. "They're good."

"I might join you on that then."

The four of them chatted and ate together, deciding not to have a dessert as they we're all full.

"Maria I hear you're giving a talk to the 2nd years tomorrow." Her father brought up.

"Yes, and Arizona's going to join me." She replied happily, she loved giving talks to the students when she came over but normally she didn't have company.

"I still can't believe you actually went to Cambridge Ria." Arizona replied. "I was never clever enough."

"Oh sweet, I'm sure you were. You did your residency at Hopkins Ari."

"I know I did. I got more clever with age, anyway you could have gone to Hopkins if you wanted to."

"Yeah probably but me and Mer wanted to complete our residences together." Maria replied, she was aware that her grades had been pretty much perfect from GCSE's onwards.

"Hey if I went to Hopkins we might have met sooner." She said while they we're in bed that night and moved herself on top of her wife, giving her a kiss.

"Yes. We could have. You want sex don't you?" She asked despite knowing that answer was yes.

"Mmhmm. Do you?"

"Yes, I'm just worried your dad will hear."

"We'll be quiet Ari." She replied, fondling her wife's breasts.

The next morning they woke up still naked and entwined with each other. "Last night was good Ria." Arizona whispered into her ear, not wanting anyone else to hear.

"It was." She agreed. "You don't need to whisper beautiful."

"Okay" Arizona replied. "We should be getting up, our talk is at 10."

"My backs stiff Ari." She moaned.

Arizona looked at her with concerned eyes, after almost ending up paralysed in a car accident she knew that her back still bothered her quite a bit. Although this stiffness was probably because the bed was harder than the one they had at home. She decided to roll over her wife and gently massage her back, hoping she would make it feel a bit better.

"Arizona you are a godsend!" The massage really was making her feel better.

"Better?" She asked.

"Much better." She responded before getting herself up.

They just had a quick breakfast that morning, toast with Nutella and said goodbye to Maria's dad and holly before walking down to where they would be giving a talk to the second year medical students. "This is amazing Maria, you are so lucky to have studied here." Looking round Cambridge, it was nothing like the college she took her major at.

"Well we are at the 4th best university in the world." Maria replied, knowing the league tables as her sister had graduated from UCL the summer before last.

"Oh wow! I have no idea where mine is on the world league table!" She exclaimed.

"Oh Ari." Maria replied and put her arm round her as they walked into the lecture theatre. "Let's get set up."

After the talk they let the students ask any questions and then Maria set out to give Arizona a tour of the university itself and Corpus Christie, the college she was at.

"I don't want to go home tomorrow." Arizona said once they'd finished the tour.

"Oh I know Ari but we have to." She responded sadly, she also didn't want to go home but they had work that evening.

They got back and Maria was exhausted and also not feeling too well so she curled herself up on the sofa and Arizona threw a blanket over her before sitting by her side. "What's wrong?" She asked, gently rubbing her back.

"My stomach."

"Oh dear. Do you want me to fill you a hot water bottle, I brought mine in case I got my period."

"Please." Maria replied. I'll probably fall asleep soon.

"Well I'll wake you when your aunt Alice gets here for dinner." She said as she got up to fill the hot water bottle for her wife.

"Thank You Arizona." Maria replied weakly once Arizona had come back with the hot water bottle.

"It's fine my sweetheart. Now try and get a couple of hours sleep." She was being caring towards her wife, she loved her more than anything. Arizona decided she too should rest and stay beside her wife for the next two hours and so took off her prosthetic so she could be more comfortable. Now she had got to know Maria's family she didn't mind having it off with them around.

"Arizona what have you done to her?' Harvey joked, seeing Maria asleep on the sofa. "I've never seen her so peaceful."

"It's triplets Harvey, they are exhausting her. She's been like this for the last few weeks."

"Oh wow! I didn't know Maria did peaceful."

"No neither did I." Arizona agreed. Normally Maria didn't sleep much and she wasn't the most peaceful of sleepers when she did, now she was sleeping like a baby.

After dinner Arizona could tell Maria wasn't well. After her aunt went home she suggested Maria should go to bed and get an early night. "Why don't you go to bed Ria? I'm fine down here with your dad."

"You sure?"

"Im sure sweetheart. You need to rest."


	7. Chapter 7

/29th October 2016 /

The next morning Maria woke first, she could hear and smell her dad cooking up a full English breakfast. She was starving and that was making her even hungrier. She looked at the time on her phone and decided to leave Arizona to sleep for a bit while she packed her stuff and went downstairs to ask dad how long breakfast would be.

Seeing as it would be in 10 minutes she decided to go upstairs and wake Arizona, carrying her downstairs, still in her pyjamas to save the effort of her putting on the prosthetic and getting dressed. She would have time to dress after breakfast anyway. "You shouldn't really be carrying me Ria." Arizona told her, knowing it wasn't a good thing to carry heavy objects during pregnancy.

"I know, but you're beautiful and I like to carry you." She excused.

After breakfast they had to finish getting ready so they could make the drive to the airport and get there in plenty of time. "Do you want me to buy you an adult diaper?" Maria asked Arizona, after her accident on the flight over she wasn't sure if she was going to face her fears and stand while they were flying or risk it happening again.

"Maria are you turned on by me wetting my pants or something?" She asked, wondering why she was bringing this up again.

"Everything about you turns me on Arizona." She responded seriously. "I'm not into that though Ari. I just thought peeing In a diaper may be less embarrassing than going in your pants."

"Yeah. It would be. If we have time can you get me one?" She asked. "Just please don't tell everyone at work about this."

"I won't lovely, you know that."

"I know Maria, I'm just making sure you know this is never to be spoken of again."

"Oh sweetheart. We all have accidents." She reassured as she looked at the time. "I'm just going to go to the loo, then we should get going."

"We have 15 minutes." Arizona said.

"I know, but I might be that long, I'm a bit constipated." She responded, being married to a doctor it meant she could tell this to her wife.

"Oh. That happens with pregnancy too. Do you want me to come and help you?"

"No Arizona." The last thing she wanted was her wife to watch her have a bowel movement.

"Alright. Well good luck." She wished.

While Maria was on the loo Arizona decided to go to the loo herself and pack up the car, once she'd finished she went back upstairs and stood outside the bathroom Maria was in. "You okay Ria?" She asked.

"Yeah. I think I'm going to give up in a minute."

"Oh sweetheart, if you haven't completely emptied yourself by tomorrow I'll get you some laxatives." She knew Maria had eating disordered tendencies and didn't really want her to take laxatives, worrying it could trigger something for her.

"Thanks Ari."

Arizona heard the toilet flush and the tap running before Maria came out and gave her a warming hug. "You'll be okay."

"I don't think I've ever been so constipated Ari."

"Oh sweetheart." Her voice was sad as she hated for her wife to be suffering.

They just embraced each others warmth and love for a moment before going downstairs and saying goodbye to Maria's dad and step mom. "I'll miss you daddy." Maria said, hugging him goodbye.

"You too Ria." He replied. "Skype me whenever." He told her.

"Will do." She agreed.

Maria slept some more on the plane and Arizona managed to get some too, which was good seeing as both of them we're working from 3pm till midnight.

"Maria." Arizona said, just before the plane was about to land.

"What my sweetheart?" She asked.

"Can I squeeze your hand?This part scares me."

"Oh of course." Maria held out her hand for her and allowed Arizona to squeeze it, fortunately Arizona didn't squeeze too hard so it didn't hurt her much.

The couple went home and unpacked before heading back to work and Maria took herself too the loo again. "All empty now my lovely?" Arizona asked just before they were about to head out to work.

"Yep, all empty " she replied.

"Oh that's good. Addison's flying over on Monday to take care of you while your pregnant." She told her, glad she'd managed to get the best to come over and be her wife's doctor.

"Oh good. Although I do like you being my doctor Arizona."

"I know you do, but I'm not an OB." She replied. "And Addison is the best."

"Yeah she is. Thank you Arizona."

"It's fine sweetheart, I just want you and our triplets to be safe."

"I want them to be safe too Arizona."

"Good I'm glad we're on the same page."

At work Maria was called for a consult with Meredith due to a patient with lymphoma. "How was your time in England?" She asked, wanting to have gone herself as she really could do with a break.

"Good. A bit busy but it was good." She answered after she had finished the consult. "So you think you can remove it all?" She asked Meredith, about the swollen lymph node in the patients abdomen.

"Yeah, do you think you can remove the one in the neck?" She asked, knowing that it was quite a complex and progressed tumour.

"Yep. I've removed complex tumours before." She responded with confidence.

"Could we possibly remove both at the same time?"

"I see no reason why we can't."

"Great, let's run it through with the patient and then schedule it for later tonight." Meredith was on call that night and she wanted something to keep her busy.

"Sure thing." She agreed, needing something to focus her mind on so she would stay awake.

After Maria and Arizona's shift had finished that night they went home so they could get a few hours sleep before having to be In work for 9am the next morning.


	8. Chapter 8

/ 30th October - 1st November 2016/

"Ari how to you feel about me Inviting my sis over tomorrow?" She asked, we can have a girls day

"Sure, I don't mind. It'd be good to see her again." Arizona got on really well with Imogen, Maria's half sister and seeing as she only lived in California she could come over quite often, providing she had the money as it was only a 2 hour flight.

"Okay great, I'll send her a text now." She responded, quickly texting her sister.

"Can we go out tonight?" Arizona asked.

"Of course my love. Where are you thinking?"

"Maybe to the diner and then bowling?" She suggested, wanting to do something fun with her wife.

"Sounds good." Maria replied happily.

"Good. We need some couple time."

"We do." Maria agreed.

After getting off work at 6 the two got changed into their nice clothes. Maria wore a green checked dress that hugged her body perfectly and Arizona wore her blue dress which also hugged her body perfectly. "Let's get going." Arizona said and put her arm round her wife's shoulder.

"Let's." She replied cheerfully as the couple walked out of the hospital and made the drive to the diner.

"Want dessert?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah, I can't stop eating right now. Stupid triplets." Maria replied grumpily.

"Oh sweetheart. They need it."

"Do they really Arizona? I'm going to be so fat."

"It'll come off and yes sweetheart they need it." She answered her question and tried to reassure her wife that she wouldn't stay fat after having the babies.

"It better."

"It will." Arizona paused. "What do you fancy?" She asked.

"An Oreo sundae. We can share if you want, I really shouldn't eat it all."

"Sure we'll share." Arizona agreed, not wanting a whole dessert to herself as she was feeling pretty full.

After finishing dessert Arizona paid and they walked down to the bowling alley, Arizona with her arm round Maria and Maria with her head on Arizona's shoulder. "I love spending time with you." Maria said, glad she was having a night out with her wife.

"I love spending time with you too." Arizona agreed.

"Good, because we are going to grow old together." Maria said, knowing Arizona was the only person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

"That sounds like a plan." She agreed as they entered the bowling alley, getting themselves shoes and a lane. "Im going to beat you today Ria." Arizona was confident in her speech, she was feeling lucky enough to beat the reigning champion in their ongoing competition.

"Are you really? Because you've only even beaten me once Ari." Maria was just as competitive.

"I know, but I'm feeling lucky today." She explained.

The scores were close for the first couple of throws however once Maria got the swing of things again she was getting strikes every throw. There was no way Arizona could beat her now. "Who's the reigning champion!" She exclaimed, just before taking her last throw. "OW!" She exclaimed, feeling a pain in her left lower back as she threw. She only missed one pin on this throw.

"Your the reigning champion Ria, you okay?" She asked, having heard her Ow and noticing her hand was on her back and she was walking funny.

"Yeah, it's just my back."

"Oh, do you need me to call Callie, or take you to the hospital?"

"No, it'll be fine. I'll just get some ibuprofen at home and lie down. You can massage me if you want to help though."

"I can do that." Arizona agreed. "Looking after you is my favourite."

"Sweet you have a lump." She told her while she was massaging her back that night, worried it was something serious.

"I know Ari. It's been there for years, it's harmless." Maria reassured, Callie had told her about the lump soon after she had broken her back.

"Oh that's good." Arizona was relieved that her wife was okay. "Does it hurt?" She asked, pressing on the lump to see.

"Not really hurt, just a weird sensation."

"Okay, that's good." Arizona was being really gentle as she didn't want to hurt her wife more.

"Darling, are we getting up? Imogen will be here soon." Arizona told her wife, gently rubbing her back.

"I'm tired Ari." She groaned.

"I know you are, get up and you might start to feel better." It was unusual for her wife to be in bed past 8am so she did worry a bit about how tired she had been but it could easily be because of the pregnancy.

"Can you pull me up?" She asked.

"Oh my lazy wife." Arizona sat up and pulled her wife up so she was sitting.

"I'm really stiff again." She moaned.

"Oh Ria, your getting old now." She joked.

"I've noticed and I don't like it." There was a harsh tone in her voice before she burst into tears.

"I'm sorry Ria." Arizona hugged her wife tightly, she didn't mean to hurt her. Normally something like that wouldn't. It must have been to do with the pregnancy hormones.

"No Ari, I've been such a grump lately. I'm sorry." She apologised.

"Sweetheart, your pregnant with triplets. Your bound to be grumpy." Arizona reasoned with her. "I should be more sensitive with you for the time being."

"Yeah. Maybe you should be." Maria agreed, even the slightest thing put her in a bad mood at the moment.

Arizona passed her wife tissues for her tears and then released the hug. "Let's get up now." She suggested, getting herself out of bed and dressed, hoping that Maria would follow when she heard the kettle boil.

Apparently nothing was getting her out of bed this morning. When Imogen arrived Arizona greeted her warmly.

"Where's my sis?" She asked.

"In bed. I think she's depressed."

"Oh. Poor sis. I'm going to try and cheer her up."

"Good luck." Arizona wished as Imogen walked up the stairs.

"Sis?" Imogen asked, knocking on the door.

"Come in Immy." Maria invited.

"Hey sis." Imogen came in and sat on the edge of her bed. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I don't know... I'm just feeling really down."

"Oh Ria, me and Arizona are in your corner.' Imogen reminded her.

"I know you two are, thank you."

"It's fine. How about we go shopping? Will that make you feel better?"

"Yeah it might."

"Good. Come on then. Up you get!"

"Imogen, your the best sis." She said, getting herself up out of bed, running to the bathroom to vomit.

"I know I am Maria." She replied. "Hey, you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine Immy. I'm expecting triplets."

"Oh, wow! Congrats sis!" She exclaimed, shocked that her sister was having triplets.

"Can you get me my pills? They're on my bedside table."

"Of course sis." She agreed, getting her the pills and her water, bringing them into the bathroom.

"Thanks Immy."

Soon after the three of them headed out shopping in Seattle, mainly just browsing, none of them particularly needed anything and they just wanted to see Maria smile. They walked around the shops and picked out a few things to buy before heading back to Maria and Arizona's place to watch Movies and eat chocolate for the rest of the day.

"Can you tell Maria I said goodbye?" Imogen asked the next morning as she had to leave to catch her flight back.

"Of course. I will. Hopefully she'll wake up soon." It was really unusual for her wife to get a lot of sleep , sleeping as much as she had been lately was unheard of.

"Yeah, hopefully." Imogen paused. "I'll see you some other time, it was nice coming over."

"It's nice to have you over Immy, see you soon."

After Imogen had left Arizona went back upstairs and sat beside her wife until she woke. "Morning sleepyhead." She greeted.

"Morning Ari." She responded sleepily.

"How you feeling?"

"Tired." She grumbled.

"Oh sweetheart. Still?"

"Yes. I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm sleeping way more than usual and I'm still so tired."

"It's probably just the pregnancy sweetheart." Arizona reassured herself and her wife by saying this, not that it stopped her from worrying that something could really be wrong with Maria.

"Yeah probably. At least we managed to get through Halloween without being called in."

"Yeah, that made a change." Arizona agreed. "Rest up today so your fighting fit tomorrow." She advised.

"I'll try to." Maria replied.

"Good, do you want me to stay with you?" Arizona asked.

"Only if you have nothing better to do."

"Why would I have something better to do than to stay by your side?" Arizona asked, giving her wife a kiss on the cheek. "Is there anything I can get you? Breakfast? A cup of tea?" She asked, wanting to look after her.

"A cup of tea would be nice, but don't worry about breakfast unless your doing something." Maria responded.

"Okay. Go back to sleep if you need to."

"I probably won't be able to now." Maria groaned.

"Oh sweetheart. I'll be back up soon." Arizona told her. "Get better my love."

When Arizona came back up with French toast and tea she found Maria curled up in a ball crying. "Sweetheart? What's going on with you?"

"I don't know Arizona. I'm just not very happy."

"Eat up, and then we can snuggle." Arizona suggested, wanting to cheer her up.

"Thanks Ari." Maria ate her breakfast before snuggling up into her wife.

They snuggled up with each other until Arizona got a call from the hospital. "Sorry, I have to go sweetheart, it's an emergency."

"I understand Ari. Good luck." Maria being a surgeon herself understood that this happened sometimes and they were both on call all weekend.

"Thanks, I'll see you in a few hours." She replied before leaving.

Maria sighed and snuggled herself under the covers for a bit of extra comfort, trying to go back to sleep. Not that it happened.

"I'm back sweetheart." Arizona greeted 5 hours later to find Maria still curled up in bed with the TV on. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She lied, she was still exhausted in not in a particularly good mood.

"Sure?" She asked.

"I'm sure Ari."

"Good. What would you like for dinner?" She asked.

"Whatever you want to make Ari."

"Alright, well how about chicken curry?"

"Sure, that sounds good." Maria agreed.

"Chocolate mug cakes for dessert?"

"Arizona your the best."

"I do try Ria."


	9. Chapter 9

/2nd November 2016/

"Addison?" Amelia questioned, walking into work alongside her that morning. She didn't realise she was going to be in Seattle.

"Hello Amelia." She greeted,

"Hey. Why are you here?"

"Arizona called me to look after Maria while she's pregnant so I'm working here for a while."

"Oh that's good. It's really been affecting her." Amelia had remembered having Maria snap at her for waking her and then burst into tears before going back to sleep.

"How are you Amelia?" Addison asked, she had heard news of Derek's death.

"I'm okay. Holding up." She responded, not wanting to get emotional at work.

"Okay, that's good." Addison looked at her with concerned eyes. "Remember you can always talk to me."

"I know I can."

"Good. I'll see you around Amelia." She said, before going over to her end of the hospital.

Meanwhile Maria woke to find Arizona wasn't in bed next to her. "Ari?" She called.

"I'm just on the loo sweetheart." She called from the bathroom, Maria sounded worried and like she needed someone.

"Okay Ari." She responded, and closed her eyes again despite knowing she had to get up. Getting up was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Maria sweetheart. You need to get up." Arizona told her after coming out of the bathroom.

"I'm not feeling good." She responded, she felt down, not just down. She couldn't really describe it the physical and mental feeling she had been suffering from lately.

"I know sweetheart." Arizona was understanding towards her wife, and sat beside her stroking her hair. "Work might help take your mind off it." She suggested.

"I hope so." Maria grumbled, heaving herself up.

"Come have a cuddle Ria." Arizona invited.

Maria embraced herself into Arizona's comforting body. "Thank you."

"It's fine, I don't like it when my wife's not happy."

"I know. I'm sorry I'm such a mess."

"Ria, it's fine. You stayed by me after the plane crash even though I was so horrible to you and I really didn't have the right to be. I'm going to stay by you through this pregnancy because I know there will be light at the end of the tunnel and you will be happy again." Arizona then released the hug, realising they'd be late for work if they didn't get a move on.

"Arizona." Maria teared up at how beautiful her little speech was.

"Oh sweetheart," Arizona gave her another quick hug. "We need to get ready or we'll be late." She said.

"I know Ari. What you said was beautiful." She told her before getting ready for work.

"Remember you have your appointment with Addison at 3." Arizona reminded before they went over to their respective departments.

"Hey Maria. We got an exciting patient in last night!" Her resident ran up to her buzzing.

"Oh?" Share."

"An angiofibroma!" She exclaimed, having never seen one before. "Can we operate?"

"Woah steady yourself. Let me check out the patient and then I'll decide."

"Okay doctor Richardson." She agreed, taking her to and presenting the patient.

"Go ahead and book an OR, but make it before 3 or after 3:30." Maria told her resident.

"Okay, can I ask why?"

"I have an appointment." She told her resident the truth however not wanting to tell her that she was expecting just yet.

"Okay." The resident went off to book the OR for 10am.

Maria met Arizona before going to see Addison together at 3. "I'm looking forward to seeing our triplets again." Arizona told her as they were walking down the hallway.

"So am I Ari." She responded.

"How are you feeling? Your looking pale." Arizona asked her while they were waiting for Addison.

"Tired, lightheaded, in pain. About usual."

"Oh sweetheart." Arizona gave her wife a hug just as Addison called them both in.

"The triplets are doing perfectly, but I would like to weigh you and take some blood." Addison said, after looking at her symptoms she suspected Maria might have become anaemic and she wanted to make sure she was gaining weight as she should be.

"You've actually lost weight since you were last weighed Maria, which really isn't healthy for you or the babies." Addison said sighing. "Has she been eating Arizona?"

"In the last week she's been eating tons." Arizona answered honestly. "But before that she hadn't really been eating enough."

"Okay. Please try to eat enough to gain some weight." Addison told Maria. "I'm just going to take your blood pressure." She knew that if Maria's weight got below a certain point her blood pressure also dropped. "75/90 it's on the low side." Addison told her. "Come back in a couple of days and I'll have the results of your blood test." She told Maria.

"Thanks Addison." They both said before going back to work.

"I told you the babies need the food." Arizona said that night once they were home." I know you did Ari. I feel so fat though."

"Oh sweetheart, I know. But just remember you need to be healthy for the triplets to be healthy."

"I know Ari, I'll try."

"Good, that is all I can ask." She replied, kissing Maria.


	10. Chapter 10

/4th November 2016/

"Your anaemic" Addison confirmed that morning. "I'm going to prescribe you some iron supplements, they are perfectly safe for the triplets but they may give you an upset stomach. So if that happens just take half the recommended dose." She explained, despite knowing Maria knew all of this information.

"Thank you Addison."

"That's okay. I'm just doing my job. Feel better." She wished.

"I hope so." Maria replied before leaving the room and going over to the peds ward where she had a couple of consults.

"Hey Maria." Karev greeted, after she'd finished her last consult on the peds ward. "How are the triplets doing?"

"They're perfect Alex." She answered.

"Good."

"Alex can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Will you be their godfather?" She asked.

"Of course I will Maria! Are you sure you trust me as a godfather?"

"Yes I'm sure. Me and Arizona have talked about it and we decided your the best for it."

"Wow. I'm honoured Maria." He told her.

"I'm glad." She paused. "If you see Arizona can you tell her I'm working late today?" Maria asked, having to get back to the ENT ward.

"Sure I'll tell her." He agreed.

"Thanks." Maria then walked off back to her own department to check on some patients consult on pre booked appointments with her. After her last appointment she quickly went down to the cafeteria to get some food before her surgery that evening, running into Meredith who also had the same idea. "Your still working?" Meredith asked, for the last couple of months she hadn't been working much later than 7.

"Yeah, I wanted to get a surgery done today so the patients condition doesn't get worse." She explained. "How about you?" She knew Meredith often went home at around 6 so she could spend time with her kids.

"We had a few more general emergencies than usual today so I had to push a surgery." She explained.

"I'm so glad I'm in ENT. I don't normally get emergency surgeries, only when I'm needed in Peds."

"Trust you to take the easy specialty. But then you are double board certified." Meredith responded as they sat down together to eat their food.

"Yep. I don't do things by half Meredith, you should know that by now." Having gone to medical school together they knew each other quite well.

"Oh I know. Remember when you cried over getting 76% in one module?" She asked, remembering their time together at medical school.

"Yep, if it's not perfect it's not good enough. A B is simply unacceptable to me. It always has been." Maria laughed after saying that, realising how stupid it was to cry over something so trivial as one low grade, well not even low. Just lower than she wanted.

Meredith also laughed. "You basically never went out with us all." She said, Maria used to be ridiculously dedicated to her studies.

"I know, I spent the prime of my life in the library." She reminisced.

The two of them ate their food and laughed before heading to their separate surgeries that evening.

After Maria came out of the surgery she waited for the patient to come round before going home.

"Your home sweetheart!" Arizona exclaimed happily. She was laying on the sofa reading a medical journal article. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Alright today. Just tired." She answered. "Would you like a hot chocolate?"

"That would be lovely Maria."

"Alright Ari, do you want me to put cream on it?"

"Please. You do know how lovely you are right?"

"I know how lovely you think I am." She replied before heading into the kitchen to make the hot chocolates.

Once Maria had made the drinks Arizona put down her tablet, deciding she'd finished reading and sat up so she could drink her hot chocolate and to allow Maria to be next to her. After finishing their drinks they both laid back down, Arizona spooning Maria, placing her arm over Maria's belly.

"Do you want boys or girls?" Maria asked.

"I want one of them to be a boy." Arizona answered. "How about you?"

"All girls."

"Really, you don't one boy?"

"Not really, I'd prefer girls. If we have boys I'll still love them."

"Of course you'll still love them Maria."

"I love them already."

Arizona smiled and tightened her grip on her wife. "I already love them too."

"Good Ari, because I can't look after triplets on my own."

"Neither could I. Which is why you need to stay healthy."

"I know Ari. I'm going to get some blankets down." Maria waited for Arizona to remove her arm before going upstairs to get some blankets, putting them over herself and Arizona once she got back down. "Your not too hot are you?" Maria asked.

"Not atall." Arizona paused. "Are we sleeping down here?"

"If you want to. I think I'm going to have a bad night so I won't be getting much of that."

"Oh sweetheart." Arizona was being sympathetic towards her wife, before Maria got pregnant she suffered from quite severe insomnia and knew that bad night was an understatement. "Wake me if you want comfort." She reminded, yawning. "I'm really comfy so I'm going to sleep now."

" okay. Sweet dreams Ari." She wished.

"Thanks. You try and get some sleep, even if it's only a couple of hours."

I'll try." Maria sighed. Chances of that were low.


	11. Chapter 11

/17th November 2016/

The next couple of weeks went smoothly for the couple, Maria although she still hadn't gained enough weight she had gained a bit and the triplets were growing well. "Shall we tell everyone at work today?" Maria asked, despite having and inkling that the word had already gone round everyone.

"Yeah. They'll think we're trying to hide it if we don't tell them soon." Arizona agreed, also being pretty sure that everyone knew.

"That's true." She agreed. "Do we have time for sex before work?" She asked, she had woken up feeling really horny.

"Sure, we'll just be quick." Arizona agreed, knowing that now Maria was reaching the 2nd trimester they would be having a lot of sex.

"Thanks Ari." She responded, kissing her cheek and allowing Arizona to lead the sex, feeling too tired to do it herself, having just woken up.

"Happy now?" Arizona asked once they had finished.

"Mmhm. I'm happy." She answered.

"Good , I missed the happy Ria" She replied, giving her wife a quick cuddle before they both got up. "What do you fancy for breakfast?" She asked, fortunate that they had the time to make something before going to work.

"I have a real craving for bacon." Maria answered.

"Okay, how about a bacon sandwich then?" She suggested.

"That would be perfect." Maria agreed, turning the kettle on for Arizona to have a coffee and her to have tea.

"Alright. Bacon sandwiches it is." She agreed, taking the bacon out of the fridge and putting it under the grill.

"Arizona do you know how much I love you?" Maria asked, being able to smell the bacon cooking.

"You love me a lot." Arizona replied. "But I love you more."

"Ari, let's not argue about this." Maria responded. "And no I love you more."

"Prove it."

"Arizona really?"

"No." She laughed. "I just had to say that."

Maria also laughed and gave her wife a hug, they both read the news until the bacon was ready and then ate breakfast together before leaving for work.

"We have an announcement." Arizona told everyone at the attending's meeting and put her arm around Maria.

"I'm expecting triplets." Maria told everyone.

"Wow congrats!" Meredith said, giving her friend a hug. Despite already knowing as Amelia had told her.

The others also congratulated the couple, apart from those who Maria and Arizona had already told themselves. "I'll see you at lunch." Arizona told Maria after the meeting, as they both had to go to different parts of the hospital.

"Sure Ari, I'll call you if I can't."

"Alright. I'll do that if I can't." She agreed before they went their separate ways.

"Morning Maria." Her resident greeted.

"Morning Alice, I have something I need to tell you."

"Oh okay, go ahead."

"I'm pregnant. With triplets." She confessed.

"Congrats!" She exclaimed. "Can I hug you?"

"Sure." Maria agreed, letting her resident hug her. "Let's get going now, you have that tonsillectomy this morning."

"Can you watch?" She asked, feeling a little nervous.

"Alice, you have done plenty of solo tonsillectomies with my supervision and you did them all perfectly. Be brave, you can do it on your own." She tried to give her resident more confidence, as there was no way she would pass her boards without it. "I've got my own surgery's anyway so I can't."

"Okay. Can I page you if I have a problem?" She asked.

"Of course you can, if I don't respond page Jackson or Clegg." Maria responded.

"Alright, thanks Maria."

"That's fine. You'll be great." She reminded.

After Maria's two morning surgeries she needed sex once more, she looked at her phone, it was 11:30 she would have to wait for lunch till she could get Arizona for sex. "You alright?" Jackson asked, going into Maria's office, she seemed really agitated.

"No Jackson I'm not alright." She grumbled. "What do you need?" She asked.

"A consult." He answered, wanting a second opinion and to find out what was wrong with Maria.

"Oh okay, sure." She replied standing, putting her hand over her growing belly.

"Is it the triplets? Because if it is just rest."

"No Jackson, it's not the triplets. It's me."

"Do you want to tell me?" He asked as they walked over to the patient.

"No. It's really personal."

"Okay." The two of them both entered the room to the burns victim who had also been deafened due to an explosion that caused the fire. "Do you think you can restore hearing? With your technique?" He asked her after she had a chance to evaluate the patient.

"Yep. I can." She responded. "I would like to wait until after the burns are a bit better, just so the patients In a healthier state."

"Yeah, I agree. Glad you can do it." He told her.

"Yeah, I'm going to go and find Arizona now. So I'll see you later."

"Oh that's why your cranky."

"Why?" Maria asked shocked and turned round.

"Your Horny." Jackson responded, pausing for a moment. "April was crazy horny when she was pregnant. You know until..."

"Yeah. Please don't speak a word of this to anyone."

"We've all had sex on the Job Maria, it's nothing new." He told her before she walked off to find Arizona. "On call room now!" She ordered, after finding her.

"Again?" Arizona asked, Maria must have raging pregnancy hormones.

"Yes. God damn it Arizona when I say now I mean now!" She shouted, not being able to control herself.

"Okay. Okay." Arizona took her wife into an on call room and preceded to have sex with her, not sure she'd be able to keep up with the pace they were going at for the whole second trimester, especially if she was going to be so cranky when she didn't get sex.

"I want more Arizona." Maria said after Arizona had thought they'd finished. It was actually starting to hurt her.

"I'm sore Maria." She told the truth hoping she would understand.

"I'm sorry..." She apologised, feeling bad about it. "Can you just lick me or something?"

"Yeah, if you need another orgasm. Just no touching me."

"Okay, I won't."

Arizona seductively licked her wife allowing her to have more orgasms until she told Arizona to stop. "That better?" Arizona asked.

"Much better." Maria agreed.

"Good. We should be getting back to work now."

"Yeah we should."

The two of then quickly put their clothing back on, Maria having somehow lost her bra in the on call room. "Arizona! Where's my bra."

"I don't know, but you'll be fine without one, we can come back and find it tonight."

"Arizona!" Maria was angry and also worried about not wearing a bra.

"Calm sweetheart. Your pretty much flat chested, it won't show." Arizona tried to reassure her wife, putting Maria's scrub top on her. "You look great."

"Thanks Arizona." She leaned in to hug her wife, wanting the comfort. "I'm sorry for all the shouting." She apologised.

"It's fine sweetheart. You're pregnant and hormonal. I expect the shouting." Arizona responded, hugging her wife back. "Have a good rest of the day."

"Thanks. You too." Maria wished.

After work they went back into the on call room they had sex in, eventually finding Maria's bra down the side on the bed they had sex on. Going home Maria was so exhausted that she fell asleep in the car while Arizona was driving. Arizona sighed, carrying her wife inside the house once they arrived home, not wanting to disturb her. She gently placed Maria down onto the sofa and placed some blankets over her, feeling cold herself and wanting her wife to stay warm.


	12. Chapter 12

/23rd-25th November 2015/

"You sure your up for going to my parents tomorrow?" Arizona asked Maria while they were watching a movie on the couch. She knew social situations often made Maria anxious and with her hormones lately she didn't was her to have a breakdown.

"I'm sure." Maria replied sleepily. "Is it okay for me to go to our room if I need to?"

"Of course is is. I've told them about the babies so they'll understand."

"Thanks Ari." Maria curled herself into her wife to get herself more comfortable.

"You okay?" She asked, noticing Maria had been shuffling round a lot that evening.

"My back." Maria answered, sighing.

"Oh dear, have you taken painkillers?"

"They don't work Arizona." Maria responded grumpily. She'd had pain in her back and hips all week and she didn't know how much longer she could tolerate it for during surgeries.

"Oh sweetheart. How long have you been in pain for?" She asked.

"All week."

"Maria, you should have told me, don't you think you need to get it checked out?"

"I don't know Ari, it's not like the pains that bad. It's just constant."

"Maria your still in pain though. And if painkillers aren't helping then you need to get it checked out." Arizona was angry that she wasn't told of her wife's pain before now but also worried for her.

"I know Arizona, I'm sorry. I was hoping it'd go away."

"It's fine sweetheart, I'm just worried about you." Arizona paused. "Get it checked out by Callie when we're back on Friday." She suggested.

"I will if I'm still in pain."

"Good. I love you Ria." Arizona kissed her wife, knowing she was about to fall asleep.

Arizona rubbed her wife's back while she slept for around an hour until the end of the movie and then surprisingly she woke up. "Maria are you okay?" Arizona asked.

"Im going to be sick." She told Arizona before clamping her hand over her mouth and rushing to the downstairs loo.

"Maria?" Arizona followed, going into the loo and rubbing her wife's back. "I thought the morning sickness would have stopped by now." Arizona responded sadly.

"I think I have the stomach flu." She knew it had been going round the hospital lately. "I'm sorry Arizona." She apologised, knowing that Arizona would now get it within the coming days and it would probably mean they wouldn't be seeing her parents.

"It's fine Maria." Arizona responded, helping her wife off the floor after she'd finished vomiting for the time being and helped her up to bed before getting her a sick bowl, Gatorade and medication to help soothe her stomach. "I'll phone my parents and tell them we can't go round."

"No Arizona, I'll be okay in the morning." She didn't want to ruin their thanksgiving.

"Maria you have stomach flu, at best you'll be sick for 24 hours."

"Arizona, I'll be fine." She reassured before having to throw up again.

"Definitely fine." Arizona responded sarcastically, and cleaned out the sick bowl for her wife.

"I'll be fine before thanksgiving dinner tomorrow."

"Sure?"

"I'm sure. If I'm still feeling queezy I just won't eat much."

"Okay sweetheart." Arizona still looked at her wife with concerned eyes. "We'll see how you feel in the morning." Arizona sighed and let her sick wife cuddle up into her for the night, despite being able to feel she was burning up and that making Arizona feel really warm herself.

"I'm cold Arizona." Maria said shivering.

"I know... I know..." Arizona was being sympathetic and got up to get Maria her Cambridge university hoodie. "Warm now?" She asked.

"No." Maria answered, still shivering.

"Well you're burning up, so I don't think you should have any more blankets in case you overheat." Arizona knew this would upset her wife, and so wrapped her arm round her and pulled her close in the hope that it may help her feel a bit warmer.

Arizona looked after her wife all night, barley sleeping because her wife's vomiting episodes were too close together for Arizona to have the chance to fall asleep.

"How are you feeling?" Arizona asked her wife, waking her just before they had to leave to get to her parents. She too hadn't fallen asleep until 5am.

"Really not good." She'd decided it'd be better to be honest with Arizona.

"Oh sweetheart. Do you want to stay at home?"

"No Arizona." Maria paused. "Is there something going on with your parents?" She asked. Arizona had seemed really desperate to find some reason not to see her parents.

"Dad has prostate cancer." Arizona told her, almost breaking down into tears. "I only found out yesterday."

"Arizona, I'm sorry." Maria hugged Arizona tightly.

"It's fine, I just don't want to see him sick and have that as my last memory of him."

"Oh Arizona. That won't happen." Maria was hopeful that he would get better. "We don't have to go to your parents..."

"I know, but I'll feel bad. Unless you want to be bedridden?" She suggested.

"Arizona I'm not that sick."

"Okay. We'll go then." She agreed.

"Good Ari. You should really make the most of seeing him... Just in case." Maria responded, hugging Arizona before they loaded the car and make the drive to Arizona's parents place.

When they arrived Daniel answered the door as Barbara was busy cooking. "Hello girls." He greeted warmly.

"Hey dad." Arizona responded, giving him a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm alright Ari."

"Oh that's good." She responded. Before going to put hers and Maria's bags upstairs.

"Maria, are you taking good care of Arizona?" Daniel asked as they went to sit down on the sofa.

"She's more the one taking care of me right now." She responded , just as Arizona came down and sat next to her wife.

"Welcome back Ari." Her dad greeted.

"Hey dad. Can we put the TV on?" She asked, wanting to avoid awkward conversation.

"Of course we can." He agreed.

Arizona turned it on, finding a channel that everyone could at least tolerate as background noise. "Ria?" Arizona whispered into her ear.

"Mmhm Ari."

"You feeling okay?" She asked, noticing Maria was in pain and how she had her hand over her belly.

"I think they're kicking..." Maria responded. "But I don't know, I still have the stomach flu a bit so it could be that."

"Let me feel." Arizona replied, waiting for Maria to take her hand off her belly so she could have a feel. "They're kicking." Arizona confirmed. "Dad our babies just started kicking!" Arizona exclaimed excitedly. "Come feel." She offered, knowing Maria would be okay with it.

Daniel walked over to the sofa they were on and placed his hand where Arizona told him to on Maria's belly. "Congrats girls!"

"Thanks." Arizona and Maria responded, "I'm going to get mom." Arizona continued and went into the kitchen. "Mom,"

"Arizona honey!" She greeted warmly.

"Hey mom, do you have a minute. The triplets started kicking and we want you to feel."

"I have a minute." Barbara responded, and went into the living room with her, feeling Maria's triplets kick. "I'm so happy for the both of you." She said, whilst feeling the triplets.

"Thank you." They both responded before Barbara went back to the kitchen.

"I'm just going to the loo." Maria told Arizona, standing up.

"Okay. You need help up the stairs?" She asked.

"No. I'll be fine Ari." Maria told her before going up to the loo.

"Dad I'm going to check on Ria." Arizona told him, after realising she'd been in the loo for a while. "Everything okay sweet." She asked, knocking on the door. Receiving no response she entered to find Maria wasn't in the bathroom. "Ria?" She called again, going into their room to find her asleep and curled up in the bed. Arizona gave her wife a gentle kiss before going downstairs.

"Is she okay?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, she's just taking a nap." Arizona responded. "The babies are making her really exhausted."

"Your mom got really tired when she was pregnant." Daniel told her. "Triplets must make it worse."

"Yeah. I think they do." Arizona sighed, missing the energy her wife once had.

"She'll be okay." Daniel reassured her daughter, being able to tell Arizona was worried. "And so will the triplets."

"Thanks dad, I really hope so but the way she's been I'm really not sure how long she'll last."

"She'll get through it." He said, hugging his daughter.

"Thanks dad. I needed that." She replied, staying close to him.

When Barbara called to say dinner was ready Arizona went to wake Maria, helping her quickly sort out her hair which had messed up while she was asleep and helped her down the stairs. "Did you have a good nap?" Daniel asked her.

"Yes. I did thanks." She responded, sitting down at the table next to Arizona.

The four of them sat around and ate together, talking and laughing. "Do you know what you're having yet?" Barbara asked them.

"Not yet. We'll find out next week." Arizona answered, looking at Maria.

"Yes we will." Maria confirmed, smiling. "I'm hoping for girls though."

"That would be nice." Arizona's mum agreed.

After dinner Arizona's mum cleaned up before they all went out for a walk through the nearby woods. Arizona with her arm around Maria, constantly checking to make sure she was doing okay. When she noticed Maria looked like she was in pain she asked her what was wrong. "sweetheart, what's wrong?" She was sensitive and gentle in her speech.

"I really have to pee." She answered quietly, not wanting Arizona's parents to hear.

"Oh. Can you hold it?"

"No. I don't think so. I'm really desperate."

"Go in the woods." She suggested, looking concerned. "I've done it plenty of times before." She tried to reassure Maria that it was okay, knowing she likely wouldn't go for his idea.

"Really Arizona?" She asked, not wanting to pee in the woods.

"Yes sweetheart. If your desperate you need to go."

"It's embarrassing Ari."

"Oh sweet. I know but it's not as bad as you think."

"You sure?" Maria asked, feeling herself leak some urine.

"Yes I'm sure. Go before you wet yourself. We'll wait till your done."

"Okay Arizona." Maria agreed, and went out of sight so she could pee with at least some privacy.

"Better now?" Arizona asked once Maria had come back.

"Yeah." Maria agreed, leaning into Arizona as they walked.

"Good my sweet." Arizona allowed her wife to lean into her and supported her while they walked.

Going back home they spent some family time together until that evening when Arizona started to feel feverish and had that sick feeling in her stomach. "I'm going to go to bed." She told everyone as she stood up.

"Night Ari. Are you a okay?" Maria asked. She looked really pale.

"I'm just tired." She lied.

"You sure? You look really pale." Barbara noted.

"I'm sure." She confirmed going up to bed.

When Maria came up to bed she found Arizona in a cocoon on the middle of the bed. "Stomach flu?" She asked, feeling for her wife.

"Yes stomach flu." She mumbled in response.

"Oh love." Maria looked at her wife and felt guilty for making her sick. "Do you have a sick bowl?"

"Yes. Ask my dad he'll help you find it."

Maria went back downstairs and got Daniel from the living room. "Where do you keep the sick bowl?" She asked.

"I'll get it." He responded, going into the kitchen to get it out of the bottom left cupboard, nearest the door. "Are you okay?" He asked, worried about his daughter in law.

"I'm fine." Maria paused. "It's Arizona. She has the stomach flu."

"Oh dear. Do you know what really helped her when she was younger?" He asked.

"Gatorade, she always has it for me when I have the stomach flu." Maria remembered back to last night and the times Arizona had cared for her in the past.

"Yep. I think we might have her favourite flavour in." Daniel replied, looking for the cool blue Gatorade. "Here we are. Hopefully she'll feel better soon."

"I hope so too." Maria responded, before thanking him and going back up to Arizona who was now on the bedroom floor, trying to clean up her vomit.

"Arizona." Maria paused, seeing her frantically scrubbing at the carpet. "I can clean up."

"You sure?" She asked.

"I'm sure. You get yourself into bed." Maria ordered, waiting for Arizona to do as she was told before putting the Gatorade and bowl beside her.

"You got me Gatorade!" Arizona exclaimed, a weak smile on her face. "And my favourite flavour."

"I though it might help you feel better." Maria responded, finishing cleaning up Arizona's vomit. "Couldn't you make it to the bathroom?" She asked sensitively, looking at Arizona with concerned eyes.

"No. It was so sudden and the pain in my abdomen is ridiculous."

"Oh love." Maria paused. "Anything else I can do to help?"

"You could snuggle me if you don't mind." Arizona suggested.

"Of course I don't. Let me pee first and I'll be back."

"Again Ria?" Maria asked, she'd been visiting the loo a lot that day.

"I have a little twinge in my bladder." She replied before going to the bathroom.

The next morning Maria woke early, having to get up to pee and not being able to get back to sleep. She looked at the time and sighed, it was only 5:40am. Was a decent nights sleep unreasonable?

She tossed and turned for a while until Arizona woke. "Maria? What's wrong?"

"I can't get back to sleep."

"Oh sweet." Arizona was worried about her wife. "I think moms making pancakes this morning. That alright with you?" She asked.

"Mmhm. Pancakes are perfect." Maria responded, leaning over her wife and kissing her cheek. "How do you feel this morning?" Maria asked.

"A bit better." Arizona replied, cuddling up to Maria.

"That's good love." She responded.

"Yeah." Arizona replied, closing her eyes again.

"Still tired?" Maria asked.

"A little." Arizona responded sleepily. "Wake me when breakfast is ready if I'm not already awake again."

"Sure Ari." Maria agreed, watching her wife as she went back to sleep.

After breakfast they packed their things and Maria drove them home, figuring Arizona needed some rest as they had work that afternoon. "Why are we stopping again?" Arizona asked.

"I really need to pee again Ari."

"Oh Ria. Well we'll be late for work if we stop much more." Arizona looked at the time and was concerned.

"I'm sorry Arizona but unless you want me to go in my pants there's no way round it." She was already fighting against her bladder so not to leak.

"I know Maria..." Arizona suddenly felt bad about what she had said. "I'm sorry I'm being really insensitive."

"It's fine." She replied, parking the car. "Do you need anything?"

"No. I'm good." Arizona replied. "Just go to the loo." Arizona could see her wife was desperately trying to hold herself.

Maria got herself up carefully and went to the toilets, after having what seemed like the longest pee she'd ever had she knew Arizona would be annoyed. "I'm sorry." She apologised after getting back to the car.

"It's fine Ria. You must have really needed to go."

"I did."

"Oh sweet." Arizona looked at her while they headed back into the road. "How are you going to get through surgery's where your peeing so much?"

"I don't know Ari. I'll just have to hope I can hold on." She replied, also worried about that same thing.

"You could always use a diaper." She suggested.

"No Ari. That's just embarrassing."

"I know sweet, but I peed when you got me a diaper on the plane and it really wasn't that bad."

"Oh Ari. If it gets really bad I'll have to."

"Yeah. You will." Arizona replied.

The couple managed to get to the hospital just In time for their shift, Maria being so desperate for the loo this time that standing up caused her to leak urine. Thank god for bringing clean underwear with her. She waddled into the hospital and tried to avoid everyone before getting to the nearest toilet and finally releasing herself.

"Is Maria okay?" Alex asked Arizona, having had Maria ignore him saying hello.

"She's having some bladder problems." Arizona responded, knowing Maria wouldn't mind him knowing.

"Oh. Of what sort?"

"She's just constantly peeing." Arizona replied sighing.

"Isn't that normal with pregnancy?" Alex asked.

"Well yeah, but not the amount she is."

"Maybe it's because she's having triplets." Alex offered his opinion, wanting to cheer up Arizona.

"Maybe." Arizona replied. "I should probably get on now." She told him before saying goodbye and walking down to check on her patients.


	13. Chapter 13

/30th November 2016/

Psst Arizona." Maria woke her at 3am the next morning.

"What is it Maria?" She asked.

"Can you get me a chocolate cake?" She asked, really craving one.

"Maria where am I getting a chocolate cake from at 3 in the morning?" She asked.

"The supermarket. They are open for 24 hours." Maria responded. "I need cake Ari." She whined.

"Okay, I know. I'll be back In 15 minutes." Arizona responded, getting up, shoving some clothes on before getting in the car and buying Maria her cake.

"Happy now?" Arizona asked Maria, going into the bedroom with the cake and a knife.

"I will be when I eat some." Maria replied. "Thank you." She said before cutting into the cake. "Would you like a piece?" She offered.

"Sure Ria." Arizona agreed.

"Here we are then Ari." Maria gave Arizona a slice before cutting a large slice for herself and putting the rest of the cake on the bedside table.

"This is just what I needed."

"I know it is Ria." Arizona replied after finishing her slice and laying herself back down to get some sleep before having to get up for work in a couple of hours. "Try to get back to sleep." She advised, knowing she hadn't been sleeping well lately.

"I'll give it a go." Maria replied, finishing off her slice of cake and going to the loo so there was atleast a chance of her sleeping the next couple of hours.

The next morning Arizona woke to the alarm, seeing Maria sitting up in bed eating the rest of the cake Arizona had bought at 3am. "Cake for breakfast?" She asked.

"Yep. I'm starving Ari."

"That's a good thing Maria." Arizona was relieved her wife had been eating plenty, even though really unhealthily.

"Do you want any before I finish it?" She offered.

"No thanks Ria, you finish it." Arizona replied, getting herself up.

Maria smiled, glad Arizona didn't want any and enjoyed the rest of the cake before getting up herself. "Boys or girls Ari?" Maria asked, jumping into the shower with her.

"Girls. Your chocolate mad right now!" Arizona exclaimed.

"You know that's just an old wives tale Ari?"

"I know, but it's girls." Arizona stood by her previous statement. "We'll find out for sure later anyway."

"Yes we will." Maria was happy she would finally be finding out the gender of their babies and leaned in to passionately kiss Arizona.

Arizona kissed her wife back, wrapping her arms around Maria's body. "I love you." She told her once they'd finished kissing.

"I love you too." She responded, getting herself out of the shower and shoving a towel round her body.

"Good." Arizona responded, also getting out of the shower. "Do you want me to make you a cup of tea?" She asked, quickly drying herself off and getting dressed.

"Please Ari." She responded, getting herself dry and dressed. "Ugh my skirt doesn't fit anymore." She grumbled, unable to do the button up.

"Oh sweet, put on a maternity skirt." Arizona advised, knowing her wife was upset by this.

"I'm going to have to." Maria went back into their room to pick out a maternity skirt before going downstairs to sit opposite Arizona at the breakfast bar.

"Happy now?" Arizona asked her wife, passing her her cup of tea.

"Not really Ari." Maria replied, sipping at the drink. "I'm getting really fat."

"Your not, your pregnant, your getting lovely big breasts and a beautiful bump." Arizona responded, trying to make her wife feel better and also liking how big her breasts had gotten lately.

"Thankyou Arizona." Maria smiled and teared up.

"Hey sweetheart, it's okay, you'll always be beautiful to me. Don't cry."

"Arizona, your amazing." Maria still had tears in her eyes. "I am so lucky to have you."

"Maria. Your my world." Arizona told her and passed her a tissue.

"Ari, your making me cry more."

"Maria your hopeless."

"I'm sorry, it's the hormones."

"I know it is sweetheart." Arizona stood up and gave her wife a hug until she stopped crying. "Ready to go to work now?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Maria agreed, getting her bag.

"Good, remember we have our appointment at 12." She reminded Maria before she forgot herself.

"Okay Ari." Maria responded excitedly, heading out to the car. "Can you drive?" She asked.

"Sure my sweet." Arizona agreed, getting into the car. "What cake would you like for your birthday?"

"Surprise me love, just make sure there's chocolate involved."

"Alright Ria, I can do that." She agreed.

"Thank you Arizona. What work do you have this morning?"

"I have a surgery at 9 and that'll take me up until lunch." Arizona answered. "Do you want to help?"

"No Ari, I can't, I have a couple of my own surgeries."

"Okay, enjoy. Make sure to get a snack in between if you can." Arizona suggested, caring about her wife and not wanting her working herself too hard.

"I will Ari."

"Good my gorgeous wife." Arizona gave her wife a warming hug before they went their separate ways.

After Maria had finished her two morning surgeries it was time for her and Arizona's appointment, annoyingly she was really desperate for the loo but wouldn't have time to go before her appointment, on top of that Addison preferred to do ultrasounds on a full bladder. "Everything okay?" Arizona asked, once they'd met up. She'd learnt to notice when something was wrong with her wife.

"I really need the loo. I didn't get to go between my surgeries." She answered. Stopping for a second to grab herself.

"Maria?" Arizona asked.

"One of them just kicked my bladder." She answered grumpily.

"Oh. Oh dear." Arizona wrapped her arm round her wife as they walked into the exam room.

"Hello Maria, Arizona." Addison greeted, waiting for Maria to get down on the exam chair. "How are you both today?"

"I'm good." Arizona responded cheerfully. "I think Maria's going to wet herself though so be quick."

Addison laughed. "I'll be quick as I can. Babies kicking at you Maria?"

"Yeah, a lot." She responded.

"Babies are known for that. Are you both ready to find out the gender?" She asked, making sure they wanted to know.

"Yes!" Both of them responded excitedly.

"So, your having 2 girls and a boy." Addison announced, slowly moving the ultrasound wand over Maria abdomen. "They all look fine."

"Thank you Addison." Maria responded smiling. "Can we go now, sorry I really need the loo."

"I know, you can go now." She agreed as Arizona helped Maria up and walking to the toilets with her, waiting for her to finish so they could kiss each other goodbye before seeking each other again at the end of the day.

"Are you excited about the babies?" Arizona asked over dinner once they were home.

"Very, I think we should start designing the nurseries"

"I'm thinking the same." Arizona agreed. "Shall we make the girls one pink?" She asked.

"I kinda want to make it purple."

"Okay, well we can do both? Okay with that."

"Yep Ari, I'm okay with that." Maria agreed. "And the boys one blue?"

"Sure." Arizona responded, glad when it came to colours they were on the same wavelength.

Maria smiled and got her iPad, so she could search for cribs and other items for the nursery. They both argued and looked at cribs and other items for a while, before settling and ordering everything they needed. Arizona wanted to surprise Maria and have both the nurseries decorated for her birthday in three days time.


	14. Chapter 14

3rd December 2016

"Happy birthday Ria." Arizona greeted, lighting Maria's birthday cake when she entered the kitchen"

"Thanks Ari." Maria smiled and sat down to her cup of tea and a small box in silver wrapping paper. Maria sipped the tea while Arizona cut the cake and then opened the box to find a silver heart pendant. "Arizona it's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it." She replied, tucking into some birthday cake.

"I couldn't not like it Ari." Maria said before tucking into her own slice of cake. "Arizona you are an amazing baker." She complemented.

"So I've heard." Arizona responded smiling. "Do you want me to drive you to work?" Arizona offered, despite having the day off.

"Sure. If your not busy." Maria replied. Annoyed that it was Arizona who got the day off on her birthday.

"No I'm not busy." She replied smiling.

"Good Ari." Maria replied smirking. "That means you'll have plenty of energy for sex tonight."

"Birthday sex and Chinese it is then." Arizona agreed, looking forward to surprising Maria that evening and enjoying their time together.

"Sounds like a plan." Maria agreed happily, finishing off her slice of cake.

"Good Ria. Triplets okay today?" She asked.

"Yes the triplets are perfect." Maria smiled, placing her hand on her growing belly. "Our triplets are perfect."

"Good Ri." Arizona cleared up the table before kneeling down and feeling the triplets. "They're active this morning." She noted.

"They're active every morning Ari."

"I know they are. Early birds." Arizona replied, taking her hand away and allowing for Maria to get ready for work.

"Very early birds. They woke me at 4 this morning." Maria moaned, feeling tired because she hadn't been sleeping lately.

"Oh sweet. They're just preparing you for the sleepless nights when they're born." Arizona replied although she was concerned about the lack of sleep Maria had been getting lately.

"I know." Maria yawned.

"You're really tired aren't you?" Arizona asked, feeling concerned.

"Yeah. I am" Maria answered.

Arizona sighed and gave Maria a warming hug "oh sweetheart wake me when you can't sleep. Atleast then we can be tired together and I might be able to make you more comfortable." She suggested.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure sweet. I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't."

"Okay Ari." Maria agreed, releasing from the hug and collecting her bags together.

"I'm going to miss you today." Arizona said, not used to them having separate days off.

"I'm going to miss you too." Maria responded as they walked out to the car.

After dropping Maria off at work Arizona picked up Karev so they could both get to work decorating the nurseries in order to surprise Maria once she got home that evening.

"What did you get Ria for her birthday?" Alex asked.

"A pendent." Arizona replied. "I wanted it to be special seeing as we're having triplets soon."

"That's nice, when are they due?"

"They're due at the beginning of June but the latest they'll likely come is the end of April." Arizona answered. "Triplets often don't make it past 34 weeks."

"Oh I know they don't." Alex responded. "I am a doctor too."

"I know you are. I'm so used to talking to people who are clueless it's just habit." Arizona explained.

"I get that. What colours are we doing?"

"Pink and purple stripes in here and blue in the room next door."

"Okay. Sounds good." He agreed and started doing some painting.

After they had been painting for some time Arizona decided she was feeling mischevious and decided it would be fun to flick some paint onto Alex's teshirt. Flicking the pink paint o to him she giggled quietly, hoping he wouldn't hear or had felt anything. Arizona then went straight back to painting, making sure he wouldn't suspect.

Much to Arizona's shock Alex had felt the paint splatter and was planning some revenge of his own. Waiting u til Arizona seemed pretty occupied he splattered purple paint on the back of her teshirt, laughing a little too loudly.

"Alex what have you done?" Arizona asked.

"Nothing." He responded smugly trying to hold it together before laughing again.

"Alex I know you, you've done something."

"I put paint on your teshirt." He replied before cowering away.

"Alex!" Arizona shouted and en started laughing at his reaction. "I'm not going to hurt you..."

"Your not?"

"No Alex. You know I'm not like that." She replied laughing some more.

"You have been before. Remember when you tried to carry a baby for the two of you the IVF got you so hormonal you gave me a black eye."

"I remember, but I'm hormonally balanced now."

"Good. Because hormonal Ari is crazy." He recalled laughing.

"Maria's worse." Arizona replied seriously.

"Oh I know she is. I've been trying to avoid her when I've sensed she's been in a bad mood over the last few months." Alex confessed.

"Probably the best thing to do." Arizona agreed, having dealt with her fair share of her hormonal wife.

"Yep. She punched me while we were interns once."

Arizona laughed. "She's punched me before but it didn't hurt, she was just upset and she needed someone to punch."

"Mine hurt. She gave me a Nose bleed. I still don't know what I did to deserve it."

"You did something in her eyes. She was probably on her period though. The slightest thing can set her off at her time of the month."

"Yeah. I always know when it's her time of the month just by that." Alex responded, having got to know Maria well after working alongside her for years.

"So do I. She's lovely though, right now her hormones are making her really cuddly."

"Wow! Cuddly?" He asked, knowing Maria hadn't been a cuddly person to his knowledge.

"Yep. It came as a shock to me." Arizona replied. Pausing. "Shall we stop for lunch? I'm feeling really hungry."

"Sure Arizona." Alex agreed, putting down his brush.

For lunch they both had grilled cheese, wanting something warm seeing as it was winter, they both ate quickly before getting back to painting. Moving onto the boys room a couple of hours later, managing to finish a few minutes before Maria was due to get off work.

"Close your eyes." Arizona told her as she got out the car. Making sure she did as told before guiding her indoors and up the stairs. "Where are we going Ari?"

"You'll see sweet." She replied. "You can open your eyes now."

"Wow Arizona! Did you do this?" Maria asked, opening her eyes to see the finished girls room.

"Yes. With a little help. Do you like it?"

"I love it Ari."

"Good. Can I show you the boys now?"

"Of course you can." Maria replied, going to see the boys room. "Arizona this is the best birthday present."

"I'm glad sweetheart." She replied, leaning in to kiss Maria.


	15. Chapter 15

**17th – 18th December 2016**

"Arizona! Arizona!" Maria shouted, after waking up in a cold sweat having had the same nightmare she'd been having for the past week.

"Maria, sweetheart." Arizona woke and moved over to spoon her wife. "It's okay. It's not real."

"Do you want a warm milk or hot chocolate?" Arizona asked, knowing that might help relax her.

"Milk please."

"Alright sweetheart." Arizona replied, kissing Maria on the cheek before going downstairs to make them both some warm milk.

Coming up into the room with two mugs of milk Arizona let Maria sit up before passing hers over and sitting next to her on the bed. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" She asked, knowing Maria hadn't spoken much about her nightmares.

"Not really. I just want a cuddle" She replied, sipping at her milk.

"Okay. We can cuddle once we've finished our drinks." Arizona agreed, do you want to talk about anything else, to take your mind off of it?" She suggested, hoping to relax Maria as much as possible.

"No. It'll be okay." Maria replied, sipping at her drink.

"Okay." Arizona responded, putting her free arm round her wife. "The triplets will be okay." She reassured, knowing that her nightmares had been about the triplets.

"What if they're not Ari?" She asked, not wanting to lose one of her children.

"Don't think about it Maria, Addison has an amazing success rate they'll be just fine." Arizona responded, despite worrying herself about the possibility of losing one or all of the triplets.

"I hope so." Maria replied, putting on the TV hoping it might take her mind off it while she was finishing off her drink. "You don't mind do you Ari?"

"No, you know I sleep like a baby. If you need the TV on for a bit that's fine."

"Thank you Ari." She replied, snuggling into her once finishing the drink. "You're so warm."

"Too warm or just nice warm?"

"Nice warm." She responded, closing her eyes after making herself feel safe.

"Good." Arizona replied, rubbing her back to help her fall asleep.

The next morning Arizona woke up first, absolutely exhausted having not slept very much., she looked at the time and decided to leave Maria sleeping whilst she got up and made them both coffee and got herself ready for work.

Once she'd got herself ready and the coffee made she decided to go and wake Maria, knowing that if she didn't wake soon they' both be late for work.

"Hey Ari." Maria greeted as Arizona entered their room.

"Morning sweetheart, I thought you'd still be asleep."

"No. I really needed to pee." She told Arizona, having been awoken by her full bladder.

"I see the trio are still causing trouble." Arizona responded and sat beside her. "Are you not going to work today?"

"No. I'm going to take a sick day and try to catch up on sleep. I'm not feeling at all well." She replied, shuffling a bit to get more comfortable.

"Okay. Just sleep deprivation or something more serious?"

"I think it's just sleep deprivation." She responded. "You can stay off with me if you want… you look tired." Maria replied, concerned about the wellbeing of Arizona.

"I'll be okay. I have a big surgery today so I can't take the day off." She replied. "I made you a decaff coffee, it's downstairs if you want it"  
"Thanks Ari."

"That's okay. I'll see you this evening." Arizona gave her life a gentle kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"Bye Arizona." Maria responded, closing her eyes to try and get back to sleep after Arizona had gone.

"Where's Maria?" Alex asked Arizona when they met on the Peds ward that morning. Alex having normally have seen Maria by now was concerned.

"She's taking a sick day." Arizona replied, feeling quite lonely without having Maria at work with her.

"Is she alright?"

"I think so. Yeah. She's been having bad nightmares all week. She told me it's just sleep dep."

"Oh that's good. Poor Ri." He responded. "Is she stressed about the triplets?"

"Yeah. We both are, I'm trying to reassure her they'll be okay though." Arizona replied, yawning once she'd finished.

"You seem tired too." Alex noted, a tone of concern to his voice.

"Yeah I am, I'm hoping the caffeine and sugar might kick in soon." She replied, still feeling Just as tired as she did when she woke up.

"That would be helpful!" Alex replied, laughing as he knew how crazy Arizona could get with the amount of sugar in her coffee.

"Very! I need it to be my perky self." She responded, receiving a page. "I'll catch up later."

"Okay, tell Maria I hope she gets better soon"

"Will do Karev."

When Arizona arrived home that evening she found Maria curled up in the middle of the bed in their dark room. "Maria? How are you feeling?" She greeted warmly, being able to tell she was awake.

"I have a headache." She grumbled.

"Oh sweetheart." Arizona sympathised. "Do you want me to snuggle you?" She asked.

"That would be nice Ari."

Arizona smiled and took off her clothes, and got into bed snuggling Maria tightly. "Is this okay?"

"Perfect Ari."

"Good, We'll get Addie to check you out tomorrow." She replied, making her wife feel as comfortable as possible whilst also feeling concerned as headaches could be a sign of preeclampsia.

"Arizona." Maria said gently, trying to wake her on hearing her pager go off.

"No Maria, please say it's not mine. "

"It's yours Ari." Maria replied, giving her wife a hug. "Go save a life."

"Ugh why do I need to save a life at this time?"

"Because it's your job sweetie. Go on. I'll see you later."

Arizona groaned before heaving herself up out of bed and shoving on some clothes. "Okay. I'll see you later."

"Bye sweetie."Maria responded and once Arizona had finished hurrying around tried to get back to sleep.

"Extra sweetened coffee just for you." Maria said, giving Arizona coffee she had bought for her, knowing it would be necessary to help her make it through the day.

"Thankyou Maria, I need this." Arizona thanked her wife and hugged her with her free arm. "Are you busy at the moment?"

"No, not at all."

"Good. Shall we see Addie now then, before we both get caught up with something?"

"Sure." Maria agreed and linked arms with Arizona whilst they went to find Addison.

"Addie do you have a minute?" Arizona asked.

"Sure. What do you need?"

"Maria's been getting headaches. We want to be sure it's not preeclampsia." She answered showing concern for her wife.

"Okay." Addison agreed and invited Maria to sit down whilst checking her blood pressure. "140/90" Addison replied. "Are you particularly stressed about anything?"

"No more than usual." Maria answered.

"Okay. Well let's take a urine sample to see if there's proteins in it." Addison informed, passing a pot over to Maria and waiting for her to come back.

"Has she been experiencing other symptoms?" Addison asked Arizona whilst they were waiting.

"Nightmares, she said she hasn't been well. It's why she was off yesterday."

"Okay." Addison replied and took in the information.

When Maria came back Addison tested the urine with a dipstick. "There seems to be quite a bit of protein in your urine." Addison responded pausing. "Could you take some samples over the next 24 hours and hand them into the lab and then we'll discuss a treatment plan in a couple of days."

"Okay. I can do that." Maria responded. "When are you free?" She asked, and waited for Addison to check her schedule on her phone.

"3pm on the 20th. If you two are both free then?"

"Yes. I am." Maria replied.

"Should be if there's no emergencies." Arizona agreed.

"Okay. I'll see you both then. Try to take it easy Maria." Addison advised.


	16. Chapter 16

20th December 2016 – 22nd December 2016

"Could you finish off?" Maria asked her resident in surgery that morning.

"Sure. You okay?"

"Yeah. I just need to lie down." She responded, passing over the surgical implements.

"Okay, feel better soon and page me if you need me to do anything else for you."

"Thank you Alice." She replied, scrubbing out before going to lie down in her office until the appointment with Addison later on that day.

Falling asleep she woke up to find she should probably be heading down to peds to meet Arizona and then to OB. She quickly brushed out her hair and reapplied her make up before so it didn't look to Arizona or Addison as if she'd spent the morning sleeping, not wanting them to worry about her.

"Maria!" Arizona greeted warmly, having not seen her at lunch and assuming she'd gone to get hers at a different time. "How's your morning been?"

"Not too bad Ari. How about yours?" She asked. "Very busy. There's been a school bus accident this morning, luckily none of the injuries we're serious."

"Oh that's good that it wasn't serious." Maria replied.

"Yes it was." Arizona looked at her wife for a moment being able to tell she was anxious and wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "It'll be okay love."

"I hope so."

Addison greeted the two of them before giving Maria another blood pressure test. "It's still too high." She noted, pausing for a while. "I want you to go on bed rest." She told Maria, bracing herself for the likely unhappy reaction that would follow.

"Do I have to? I'm going to be so bored."

"Yes. For a couple of weeks and then we'll see if your conditions improved at all. I'm sorry but if you want healthy triplets you'll have to." She replied, hating telling patients, especially those who had busy lives that they needed bed rest.

"What if it doesn't improve?" Maria asked worriedly.

"You're going to have to stay on bed rest until you're at least 26 weeks but ideally 34 and then we'll deliver by caesarean." She explained. "Just take it day by day."

"Okay." She agreed unwillingly, looking at Arizona for some sort of comfort.

"Sweetheart…" Arizona said sympathetically. "I'll try to keep her on bed rest." She told Addison, knowing Maria would probably try to get out of bed whenever possible.

"Thankyou Arizona." Addison responded. "Maria is it okay if I Weigh you quickly to make sure everything's on track."

"Sure." She replied unhappily, standing herself up and walking over to the scales, waiting for Addison before stepping on them.

"133." Addison responded. "Seems you've just about managed to get yourself back on track."

"Oh good." Maria replied. "Is it all right if I work for the rest of the day and start bed rest tomorrow? I need to talk to everyone in my department and hand my peds surgeries over."

"Could you get that done as soon as possible and start today?" Addison asked. "I understand that you might not be able to but it really would be better."

"Okay. I can realistically be finished in a couple of hours." She agreed.

"Good. I'll see you both in the New Year then providing nothing happens between now and then." Addison wished them both goodbye, despite knowing she'd likely be seeing Arizona round at work unless Maria was so uncooperative with the bed rest that Arizona had to stay off to look after her.

"Thankyou Addison." Arizona said on behalf of her now very unhappy wife.

Maria sighed, cuddling Arizona outside the consult room for comfort before heading to organise her department and surgeries over the next couple of weeks and then going in to talk to the chief about the extra time off she would be needing.

"Bailey." Maria knocked on her office door.

"Come in Maria." She replied, inviting her in kindly. "What do you need?" She asked.

"Uh…" Maria stuttered a little feeling anxious.

"Sit down, I won't bite you." She replied, never having seen her so anxious before when speaking to authority.

"I'm going to have to take some time off." She said straight out after sitting down. "Addisons orders." She grumbled.

"That's fine. How long?

"Atleast two weeks." She answered. "Sorry…"

"No don't apologise. Your expecting triplets and if Addison says you need time off then you need time off." Bailey responded being understanding of Maria's current condition.

"Thankyou."

"That's okay. Get well soon." Bailey wished pausing for a moment. "You don't need to be so scared to talk to me about needing time off."

"I know I don't…" She replied. "I'll see you in the new year." She replied, getting up to leave and lay down in her office until Arizona finished work later that day so they could go home together.

Two days later Maria was already getting deathly bored and had snapped at Arizona countless times in the few hours of the day she was actually around for. It was all the laying round in bed making her cranky. She was sick to death of bed rest already. There was never anything that could occupy her on TV. All the same old crap that was always on. She needed to get out somewhere, even just for a short walk. So that's what she decided to do. Arizona wasn't due home for another 3 hours and it was hardly like a quick 30 minute walk would hurt.

Well that's what she'd thought anyway until she found herself unable to get back upstairs to bed she was feeling so exhausted and ended up having to lay on the Sofa. Now she'd have to make up a lie to Arizona about why she wasn't in bed. And she couldn't lie to Arizona. She loved her too much. She was actually glad when she'd found Arizona had sent Karev round to check on her. "Can you carry me up to bed Alex?" She asked.

"Sure?" He answered, a little confused.

"Thankyou and please don't tell Arizona."

"I won't." He promised, scooping up Maria and carrying her up the stairs. "What were you doing downstairs anyway?"

"I went for a walk and then couldn't get back to bed." She was honest to Karev, knowing he would lie to Arizona for her.

"Oh Maria. That was stupid." He told her off lightly. "Is bed rest hard?"

"Yeah. I'm getting so bored already."

"Oh dear. Anything I can get you while I'm here?" He offered.

"Can I have a pint of icecream? There's ben and Jerry's in the freezer."

"Sure." He replied, going down and bringing back the blondie brownie core flavour.

"Thankyou Karev. You read my mind." She thanked him and smiled, grateful he had picked that flavour for her.

"That's okay. I'm going to get back to work now. No more walking." He ordered. "Or no more icecream." He threatened Jokily.

"Okay." She agreed and sighed. Not knowing what she would do with herself for the next two weeks.

"It'll be worth it Maria." He told her before leaving.


	17. Chapter 17

25th December 2016

"Are you going to be nice today?" Arizona asked, seeing Maria had woken up since she'd gone downstairs to make them both drinks and pancakes.

"The pancakes might persuade me." She responded and smiled at Arizona. "Merry Christmas."

"You too." She replied, getting back into bed next to her. "No shouting today. Okay? Or punching."

"I'll try." Maria agreed, tucking into her pancakes. "Can I get up to give you your present?" She asked.

"Yes. You can. But a happy Maria is the only present I want."

"Your not going to get that until I'm off bed rest Ari."

"Well I can always hope." She replied, stroking her wife's hair deciding she didn't want all her the pancakes.

"Are you not hungry?"

"No."

"Oh okay?" Maria responded, shocked as Arizona was nearly always hungry.

"Help yourself." She replied, getting up again to get Maria her Christmas present.

"Thankyou love."

"That's okay." She responded, sitting back down and passing a large box as well as a wrapped rectangular present to Maria.

Maria thanked her and first opened the wrapped rectangle finding a scrapbook. "

"I put all our memories in it and left space for the triplets." Arizona said, watching Maria look back at all the times they'd had so far. "This is beautiful Arizona."

"I thought you'd like it." She replied while Maria was opening the box to find a selection of tea, chocolate and lush products. "This is to get you through your pregnancy. I know these are all things that make you feel better."

"They are Arizona. I love you."

"I'm glad because I love you to." She responded, waiting for Maria to finish her breakfast before she got up to get Arizona her presents.

Maria came back and passed Arizona a large wrapped box, smiling knowing she would love the present.

"You got me wheely sneaks!" She exclaimed happily, having been giving hints out to Maria over the last couple of months.

"Yes my love." She responded. "Do you like them?"

"I love them Ri. What would be even better is if we could go for a walk and I could test them out."

"Well we could always break my bed rest." Maria suggested smirking.

"No Maria." Arizona replied sternly. "I want you and the triplets to be well."

"You are so boring Ari." Maria whined.

"Not boring Ri. I just care." She responded, laying herself down to allow for Maria to curl herself into her. "We can have a nice relaxing pyjama day." She suggested.

Maria growled but at the same time curled herself into Arizona, trying to at least feel some sort of comfort whilst she was stuck in bed.

"Sweetheart…" Arizona said empathetically. "Did the presents not make you happy?"

"No, but they were lovely." She thanked Arizona again. "I just don't want to be in bed any longer. It's driving me crazy."

"I can tell." Arizona agreed and wrapped her arm over Maria's back. "Hopefully your blood pressure will have gone down come seeing Addison in the New Year."

"Hopefully." Maria grumbled. "Can I have a back massage?" She asked.

"Only if your nice to me." Arizona teased.

"Please Ari. It hurts from laying in bed so much. I'll try and be nice." She promised.

"Okay my love. Your wish is my command." Arizona responded, gently massaging Maria's back.

"I do love you." Maria told her, relaxing instantly and being able to feel the pain vanish from her sore back.

"Is it because I'm making you feel better?" Arizona asked.

"Not just that. I do really love you." She confirmed.

"I'm glad." Arizona continued to massage Maria, listening carefully to her breaths and allowing her to adjust her position if needs be, stopping after realising she'd sent Maria back to sleep.

"Oh Ri .." Arizona sighed and curled herself into her wife's warm body for a while before getting to cooking a nice meal for their dinner.

A while after Maria woke up and having a really dry mouth decided to go downstairs to get herself a large glass of water. Forgetting that Arizona was in. "Ri you should be in bed." Arizona told her a disappointed yet worried round to her voice.

"I know. I'm sorry I needed water." She responded after taking a drink from her glass.

"well I could have got it for you." Arizona reminded.

"I know you could have my love." Maria said, begrudgingly making her way back up to bed. She didn't even like cooking but she'd do anything to be cooking with Arizona right now.

"Sweet..." Arizona came upstairs soon after with a homemade BBQ chicken pizza and a salad bowl on a tray. "there's dessert too." She told Maria. Helping her sit up to eat her food.

"How are you so amazing Ari?" Maria asked.

"Oh I don't know. It's just who I am." Arizona replied. "And keeping you happy makes me happy."

"Ari I'm sorry I'm such a grump." She responded knowing the effort Arizona was going into to keep her happy right now.

"Ri it's fine. I'd be the same in your position."

"No you'd be worse." Maria replied.

"No I wouldn't Ri." Arizona answered, smiling. "do you think it'd be okay if we had sex once we've eaten?" she asked. "I know Addison said no... but I'm really quite desperate."

"Sure Ari. We can give it a go. I'm desperate too." She agreed. They never normally went so long without having sex.

"Thank God." Arizona sighed with relief. "I thought I'd have to turn to touching myself in the spare room." Arizona responded knowing her wife didn't mind.

"I've already turned to touching myself." Maria confided. "it's no where near as good though."

"Wow. Thanks Ri. I take that as a complement."

"mmhm. I miss you."

"Good you'll be getting some soon then." Arizona responded and laughed. "I miss you too." She agreed after composing herself.

After they both finished eating Arizona for up and fetched Maria's favourites of her black sexy lingerie out of her draw. "Are you putting on my favourite?" Maria asked from her bed.

"Of course I am." Arizona responded. Smirking. "Do you want me to use a strap on?"

"Go for it Ari." Maria was excited by this.

"Great!" Arizona exclaimed excitedly before going into the bathroom to put on her lingerie.

"You are so hot." Maria told her once she'd come out of the bathroom.

"Oh I know my sweet sexy wife " She responded, straddling across her. "Your going to love this." She said seductively.

"Ari I'm loving it already." Maria looked at her wife's breasts while talking.

"Good Ri" Arizona gave a cheeky smile before lifting up her wife's pyjama top, taking it off. Then taking a moment to carress her breasts whilst taking off her bra. "Your so so sexy." Arizona told her, moving down to take off Maria's pyjama bottom and panties, carefully ripping off her own lingerie before positioning herself to allow for the strap in to run down Maria's clot and then into her vagina, hitting her G-Spot.

"Jesus Christ Ari!" Maria screamed, orgasming multiple times before suddenly going into a seizure.


	18. Chapter 18

"Maria!" Arizona screamed, panicking. She rushed to be phone and called 911 knowing they'd need an ambulance and quickly shoved on some clothes of her own before going back to Maria who had" finished seizing but was now unconscious and .put her clothes back on. "Ri?" Arizona asked, hoping. For a response but she got none. "Ri sweet..." she tried again and sighed knowing it was hopeless and decided to move onto checking her airways and heart rate before putting her into the recovery position, fortunately just in time as she vomited a couple of times soon after Arizona is finished as much as she could until they were at the hospital. "did you have to vomit?" Arizona asked. Knowing she wouldn't get an answer. "Ri please be okay..." Arizona was panicking despite rationally knowing she's likely be okay due to bring a doctor herself this was her wife and the thought that she might not make it was really panicking her.

When they arrived at the hospital Addison was there to great Arizona . "I really hope you break the bedrest rules."Addison warned quite annoyed that she ended up being called into work for the 5th Christmas I a row because the idea if babies waiting until after Christmas just couldn't possibilly happen.

"Sorry Addie... we needed to. Our sex drives are both a bit crazy."

"ARIZONA! SEX! I told you both not atall until the babies are born." Addison shouted, really annoyed that Arizona had done this despite herself knowing the potential dangers.

"I'm sorry. Can you just save her. Please."

"I'll do my best but I sent guarantee the triplets will be saved." Addison told her, working on Maria to help her come round and checking on the babies.

"Arizona." Addison said more softly.

"They're dead arnt they?" Arizona asked, knowing what was coming and suddenly feeling really guilty.

"Unfortunately the boy has died but the two girls are going strong. When Maria's more stable im going to do a procedure to remove the foetus and then I'm going to keep Maria in the hospital until the other two are ready to come." She explained. Noticing Arizona starting to tear up and finally burst into tears.

"Arizona?" Addison asked.

"I've lost my boy before meeting him and it's all my fault." She sobbed.

"Arizona it's no ones fault. She would probably have had the seizure anyway sex or no sex." Addison told her. "Your still going to have two beautiful girls. I'll make sure of it." Addison promised.

"I hope we do." Arizona responded, sobbing a little less.

"You will." She reassured.

"Is Maria okay?" Arizona asked.

"We won't be sure until she wakes up then Neuro can do a full work up to make sure nothing was damaged." Addison explained.

"Okay." Arizona responded. Not being able to say much more her voice was shaking. "Can I sit with her?"

"Of course you can." Addison replied. "I'll leave you to it." She replied and left Marias hospital room to check on her other patients while she was there before heading back home to enjoy what was left of her Christmas.

"Ria I'm sorry." Arizona said softly, holding her hand. "I'm so so sorry." She repeated and rested her head onto Maria's belly. "I love you little ones." She told the now twins. "I'm sorry my baby boy." She told the dead foetus. "I love you too." She said.

Arizona fell asleep around half an hour later. Her head still resting on Maria's belly. She woke up a few hours later to find Maria stroking her hair. 'Ri..." Arizona paused. "Your okay!" She exclaimed happily.

"of course I'm okay Arizona!" Maria responded laughing.

"I was scared." She confessed honestly.

"I know Arizona. I could hear every word you said."

"So you know about the triplets?" She asked, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Arizona there's only two heartbeats on the monitor. Of course I know." She said, trying not to let on how upset she was feeling.

"Oh good." Arizona was also trying to hide the emerging tears. "How long have you been awake for?"

"About an hour."

"Okay." Arizona answered, starting to cry.

"Arizona?" Maria asked, also starting to cry herself.

"I loved him you know..." She answered.

"I loved him too."


	19. Chapter 19

December – April

Over the next few months Maria stated in the hospital so the twins could be closely monitored, making sure both would live. Arizona celebrated the new year with her and visited her at each point during the day possible. Maria's room had a constant rotation of flowers and other gifts with many of the other doctors bringing her things to help her through the last few months of her pregnancy, knowing it was rough on her.

Valentine's day came and Arizona came into her room at the end of the day, hoping Maria would atleast be up to having dinner with her. "Hey sweetheart I'm done for the day." Arizona greeted.

"Arizona!" Maria exclaimed excitedly and sat her self up, grimacing as she did.

"Ri? You alright?" Arizona asked, noticing get grimice.

"I'm getting cramps in my back."

"On sweetheart. Will a massage help."

"A massage will definitely help."

"Good. What do you want for dinner? I'll order it and then I can message you while we wait."

"The girls want Pizza."

"Okay pizza it is." Arizona agreed, ordering the pizza and liking how she had said the girls.

"Thankyou Ari. They seem really cranky today."

"Oh? Kicking a lot again?"

"They don't stop!"

"Oh Ri. Can I feel before I give you your massage?"

"Sure." She agreed.

"They are active." Arizona felt the babies and smiled. "I can't wait until their born."

"Neither can I. They are making me so uncomfortable."

"Oh sweetie. Come on I'll give you your massage if you roll over."

Maria obediently rolled over allowing Arizona to message her until the Pizza arrived. "I love you." Maria told her, relaxing greatly with Arizona's massage.

"I know you do sweetheart. I love you too." Arizona responded. Continuing to massage her back just as the pizza arrived.

"Pizza!" Maria exclaimed excitedly, having for bored of hospital good and being pleased to have something different.

"Oh Ri. You do love your pizza."

"I definitely do." She agreed, sitting up in this hospital bed and moving over to make space for Arizona to sit next to her.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" Maria asked, having felt very lonely staying in a hospital room alone.

"Of course I can Ri. You only have to ask."

"Thanks Ari. I miss falling asleep snuggled with you."

"I miss that too." Arizona agreed. "And I really miss sex but after last time it's probably not a good idea."

"Probably not Ari. But I can help with your needs."

"You don't mind?"

"Ari of course I don't." Maria replied. "Is there any icecream in the attendings lounge?"

"Yes there is. Just for you my love. It's soy if that's okay? I thought it might help with the stomach cramps you've been getting."

"Thankyou Ari. Thats okay."

"Good because I really care about you." Arizona gave her wife a kiss on the cheek before getting up to get the icecream for Maria.

"Arizona." Maria woke her up later that night.

"Ri?" Arizona groaned not wanting to be awake.

"I think I'm In labour."

"Ri hold them in please they're too early."

"Arizona!" Maria screamed. "I'm in pain and your telling me to hold them in."

"I know. I'm sorry." She paused. "Maybe it's a false alarm."

"I hope so."

"I'm going to check before we wake Addison."

"Okay." Maria agreed, wincing.

Arizona looked at her wife with concerned eyes, getting the ultrasound machine and lifting up Maria's pyjama top to put gel in her belly before slowly moving the wand.

"It seems to be a false alarm. Probably just braxton hicks." Arizona sighed with relief after saying this. "Can we go back to sleep now?"

"Yeah. We can." Maria agreed.

"Good. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Sorry for waking you."

"Its okay. You've never been pregnant before your bound to worry." Arizona knew quite a few first time mother's had false alarms. "I'm glad you woke me because atleast your not panicking now." Arizona got back into bed with Maria and drifted off back to sleep.

After that night Arizona made sure to spend atleast one night a week with Maria, knowing how lonely she got in the hospital room alone and wanting to make her feel better.

One night mid April Maria woke Arizona once more. "I really am in Labour this time Ari."

"Oh sweetie. Thought so with how you were wincing sand not really eating earlier." Arizona was glad she we finally about to meet her twins. "I'm gong to check Howe far dilated you are before we wake Addison."

"Okay." Maria agreed despite not really wanting her wife go down there at this particular time.

"About 8 centimetres. Do you want an epidural because this is your last chance"

"Please Ari."

"Okay sweetheart." Arizona gave Maria the epidural before calling Addison to tell her the twins were on their way.

2 hours later Maria was fully dilated and ready to push. "Nearly there Ria." Arizona encouraged, holding her wife's and hand rubbing the sweat off her forehead.

"Arizona I'm tired." She moaned.

"I know sweetheart. Your nearly there though." She reminded, grimacing as maria ia gave her hand a tight squeeze.

"Your first girl is out." Addison told them and quickly checked the baby before handing her over to a resident on her service to do a more thorough check so Addison could help deliver the second twin.

"Ri hang in there." Arizona encouraged, knowing that the pain would soon be over.

"Arizona I'm getting a cuddle after this."

"Okay. You can have a cuddle." She responded, Grimacing again as Maria squeeze her hand. "Your hand is really grippy Ri."

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" Maria asked, suddenly concerned about her wife.

"Yes." She paused for a moment. "But it's okay. If you need to squeeze that's okay."

"Thankyou Ari." Maria said before getting another contraction and squeezing Arizona hand hard again as an pushed. "

"One or two more pushes." Addison told Maria.

Soon after the second girl was born, shortly followed by the placenta. Maria sighed with relief finally being able to relax. Arizona smiled and got into bed with her shortly after' stroking Maria's hair. "What shall we call them?"

"Can we call one of them Josephine Lilith?" Maria asked.

"Of course we can." Arizona agreed knowing that was the name of her mom. "Well call the first born that." "How about the second one?"

"You can decide." Maria answered.

"Okay." Arizona thought for a moment. "How about Hazel Grace."

"That's a beautiful name."Maria answered

. "Thanks. It was the name of the patient that made me want to go into peds."

"That's really sweet." Maria responded closing her eyes.

A few days later Maria and Arizona could take their new babies home with them, they were excited but also nervous having never been mother's before. "I'm glad were all home." Arizona said,walking through the door. She really deeply missed her wife whilst she had been in the hospitald. She'd missed having someone to share the house with.

"I'm glad too." Maria agreed

 **A/N: That's a wrap. I might work on a sequel at some point so let me know if you want one!**


End file.
